Celestial Infatuation
by Lost in Believing
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU
1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**A.N.**: So I came up with this awesome idea. It's Alternate Universe of course. Okay, so may want to know what's going on with the title. Well, celestial means heavenly and infatuation means passion like love. Now I don't want to give away all of it, so you're just gonna have to read on!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 1: When You Look Me In The Eyes**

_"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven." _

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Usually when you heard that name a few things would come up in your mind. Teenage girls thought he was amazing, caring and giving. His image made him look like one of those actors who did anything to save people and the planet. Underneath that skin of an angel was an arrogant jerk that was selfish and conceded. Truly he didn't care what was going on around him if he wasn't the center of attention.

"I have to go and change him! Oh my goodness! Stupid jerk…ugh!" Sonny screamed, attempting to muffle her scream. "Great. Just great." Another round of thoughts swirled around about him, fogging over her original thoughts.

The girl next to her raised her eyebrows. "Stop whining. Think about it, if you can't change him then it's bye bye heaven for him."

Sonny turned around to meet her friend's gaze. Tawni looked exactly the same since the incident. Well, both of them had looked the same since then…even though it had been six years. Things after life wouldn't age you physically, just mentally.

"But what if he recognizes me or something? Knows that both of us used to be on So Random? Then it's almost over. Mission failed."

Tawni rolled her eyes, placing a comforting had on her shoulder. Sonny had forgotten how much nicer she had become. "I can't really help you after you go. I can send messages and stuff, but let's go over everything.

"He should be the only one who can see you. But if it's close to someone else's time, they might also be able to see you. Only if they remember you, should you be recognized. If not, you'll just be a normal person to them."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, normal," she muttered.

"And hopefully no one will recognize you. As famous as we were back then, it's been quite a while since So Random? has been mentioned. Our faces aren't on anything now a day and all of the teens who used to watch our show grew older. As time goes on, memories will fade away. We'll be forgotten." The two girls exchanged a look. Never while they were living would they have wanted to be forgotten.

How much things had changed.

Sonny sighed, taking in another deep breath. She still couldn't believe his time was almost up. That he too would be one of them. He would either come with them to heaven, or go the opposite way into the fiery pits of Hell. She didn't want him to die so young, even though he was an egotistical jerk face. Dying was peaceful; all of your humanly worries faded away. But then you had to worry about what went on after you died.

"All of their memories will be faded enough," Sonny stated, attempting to convince herself. "He won't recognize me."

"Good luck," Tawni replied.

And with that last farewell, Sonny was plunged back into the mortal world.

The planet Earth where she had been born; where she had grown up…and died. It was so familiar. To her, it was home. Earth was more primitive than other worlds…but in the same way it was further than other worlds.

She was now standing in a room. It was huge and spacious, obviously owned by someone who had money. The blues in the wall complimented the whites and lighter and darker blues in the curtains and bed sheets. It had a touch of simplicity along with luxury. But she never knew he could be simple. The only thing that gave you the hint it was his room was the pictures of himself and a large, flat screen TV on the wall.

She didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be here, wasn't he?

Taking a seat on the bed, she noticed it was the most comfortable material she had ever touched. The silk caressed her fingers as she ran her hand over it. The smell of the room shocked her. It was so distinctively his, making a shiver run down her spine. Now only if he was here…

She straightened up as the door opened. He walked in, shirtless, with a towel draped over his shoulders. Her breath caught as he looked up.

His eyes widened, looking over her again and again. No doubt he didn't believe what he was seeing…possibly also wondering why a beautiful girl was sitting on his bed.

Sonny caught his gaze. So far he still didn't know who she was-and hopefully he would never find out.

But it almost crashed down on her. Recognition flashed in his icy blue gaze, still frozen on her. Thoughts flashed through her mind of what might happen now that he knew.

"W-wait," he spluttered, taking a step forward. "You're suppose to be dead."

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A.N:** Okay, so I'm really getting into this story. I actually finished this chapter pretty quickly. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 2: Bring Me To Life**

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_

Him. The boy who she had an off and on hate/love relationship was standing right in front of her. After six years of even bigger fame and fortune, he remembered her. The little used-to-be So Random! girl that had lost her life in a car accident with her roommate.

"Sonny," he stated, slowly saying her name for the first time in years. There was something in the air, they could both tell, but it was something they couldn't distinguish.

She nodded her head. "Chad." She could hear the boy's heart speed up, his breathing increasing. Was he going into shock?

"Oh my gosh. I'm hallucinating. You're dead. You died years ago," he rambled on, still frozen in the same spot he was before. Sonny could barely make out the words coming out of him. "W-wait. You look so real…and you still look sixteen."

Now that she realized it, he looked older. The boyish features on him had gone away at the end of puberty. His muscles were more defined, and he was taller. He was looking down at her. Back then, she was able to look him in the eye.

"Chad. I'm here to save your soul," she answered. It was better to get right to the point, instead of stalling. The sooner she could get back, the better.

Before he looked surprised, now he was in awe. "What do you mean my soul?" he scoffed, his eyes getting worried.

"This," she replied. With a glance at him, both of them were instantly in the future. The future of himself.

They were plunged into a new world. One that was the exact same one they were in, but different in other ways. They both saw himself, a blank look in the future him. He wandered around, doing nothing, watching everyone around him with their loved ones. The worst part was that he was still stuck on earth, but no one could see him.

He froze. No family. No friends. Nothing of value. That couldn't be the way he was going to turn out… a depressed, condemned soul for eternity. Living out his life suffering every moment there could possibly be.

He also couldn't believe it was there right in front of him. That he was going to turn out this way.

It was all gone. The same flash that got them there, took them back to the time they had left off. As he blinked again, he saw he was in the room he now lived in luxury. "Your soul," Sonny said again. "Or yourself. Your arrogance and selfishness has led you to what you will become. Actually…what you have become."

"That's not real. You're not real. Oh my gosh, I drank too much at that party last night. I'm hallucinating!" Chad shook his head, thinking she would be gone when he looked back up. His head still couldn't process that the truth was in front of him and his time was coming quick. He opened his eyes again to be met with the brown ones he had missed for so long. "Ah!"

Sonny sighed. This was going to take much longer to just get him to believe her. "Did you Chad? Did you really?" She decided to give him another wake up call. He hadn't used those words since her life was taken away years ago. "I actually saw what you were drinking. Last time I checked, your alcohol intolerance was higher than two beers."

"You're not Sonny. The Sonny I knew wouldn't stalk me, even though it was obvious she wanted to." He eyed her again, his eyes tracing every curve. The girl was as pretty as Sonny. She talked like Sonny. But he knew it just couldn't be Sonny.

"Yeah. Well if I'm not Sonny, why is you gaze running over me like it used to?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. Even in his twenties, Chad Dylan Cooper was not accustomed to blushing, and Sonny Monroe just got his cheeks to heat up.

"I'm not naïve anymore Chad. If don't know if you realized this yet, but I'm. Not. Alive. I'm not supposed to be here, and yet here I am. If you don't believe me, I can leave right now and leave it up to you to decide your fate."

She paused to let the information to sink into that thick skull of his. Little did she know that he secretly wanted her to stay, even though he wouldn't confess it.

"Okay then." She looked up, staring at the ceiling. It was like she was looking at someone or something else. "Tawni, I'm coming back. Mission fa-"

"Tawni?!" His tone went further than disbelieve this time. If she didn't know better, she would think he was dead himself. "You two are dead! Coming home from the holidays, it was a cold and icy night. There was rain everywhere, and it was freezing up. And you two got into a horrible car crash. Tawni was driving, she died on impact. You died going to the hospital. Everyone was devastated! Even the cast of my show! You. Cannot. Be. Real."

"If I wasn't real, would I be able to do this?" Her hand left a light red mark where she slapped him across the cheek.

He took a step back, more in shock than in pain. He didn't realize she was able to touch him. It also freaked him out since again he felt that electricity run through both of them as it did years ago. "Y-you are Sonny."

"What made you think that?"

A smirk grew on his face as the cockiness came back to him. She had almost won there, but we had to beat her. "Because you always come up with excuses just to touch me."

"Ugh." She stomped her foot, crossing her arms. He had earned a glare. She was tempted to smack him again, but she knew he wasn't afraid to do anything back to her. Better be careful now or it all could fall apart. "You ignorant bastard!"

"Colorful words much?" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "What happened to the innocent Sonny?"

"She died a while ago. I'm not the same since you last saw me. And now I'll be the one commanding you around. Do you want to go to heave, or what?" It was then he started to believe her. Not just her being here, but the part where his soul might actually be doomed- that and he liked her to see her be the dominant one for a chance. It was a side he had never seen before…and he liked it.

"How are you going to get me into heaven?" He walked around her, laying on his bed. If she was going to talk, at least he could be the one to rest. Sonny tried to get over the fact that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He knew it too that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You are going to get yourself into the place you are destined to be. In your life, you mad huge mistakes-not that you would realize it. And now you're gonna have to go back and make them right again."

"And if I don't?"

Her hands locked around both of his shoulders, the towel sliding off. She pulled him up, making him stand before her. He was shocked at the strength she used just too pull him up. Now he wished he had a shirt on.

They exchanged glances. She needed to get the point across. "Then you will be living a life of hell on earth. Day. After. Day. After. Day."

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Full Circle

**A.N:** So my friend told me apperently in one of the newer episodes, not this weeks, but Chad and Sonny are suppose to kiss! I don't know if it's true, but I hope it is! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 3: Full Circle**

_"Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels_

_Everytime you're near trouble dissapears  
Under the ground  
But when you go to far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around"_

He had lost his voice after she convinced him that it was almost the end. Even in his speechless state, Sonny sent him away to take a shower and put some clothes on. Chad didn't have enough in him to even respond with a witty comment of his.

He let the warm water run down his skin, attempting to warm up. But he just stood there. Normally, he would have been done sooner. He always had places to go and people to see. The only person he wanted to see now was her. She might be with him now, but he didn't know when she would leave him again.

Sonny was spending her time looking around his house. She never knew what his old one looked like, and now was the time to check things out. It was as big as she expected, with a few sharp turns and odd angles here and there. He owned many things that were luxurious. Furniture, electronics, and even amazing food. These things didn't prove any use for her. She didn't need any of this.

What she really needed to know was the last thing on the list he needed to complete. She had been given four assignments she needed to help him complete. But the fifth one they needed to find out for themselves. The first four were all centered on repairing the lives that were connected to his. Obviously the last one would have to be around the same thing. Tawni wouldn't tell her what it was, even though she knew. She said that Sonny and Chad needed to figure it out on their own…

Maybe it had to do with her.

Maybe it didn't.

At least Tawni knew. That would mean she could still ask for help when they had completed everything else. Eventually the truth would have to come out. And Tawni was never good at keeping secrets, maybe that trait was still with her.

His walls were covered with posters and paintings of his previous work. She knew it reminded her of something, and that something was the stage building for both of their shows. In the building where they shot So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, there were pictures of all of the cast members on the walls. Sometimes their faces were even framed.

What shocked her the most was the So Random! poster holding it's spot on the wall next to the Mackenzie Fall one. Why would that be up there?

He never had any time for their show. Well, he did have the time, he just never cared. Chad didn't watch it. He didn't even get along with the cast members. He even got the show taken down after Sonny and Tawni weren't there anymore. There was no reason for that to be up there.

Thinking about it, she was kind of mad that her and her friend's poster was on _his_ wall. It wasn't his place to put it up there.

But she couldn't look at it anymore. She heard him coming down the stairs, so instead she ran out of the room and into the one with nice couches and took a seat.

She was actually surprised they way he was showed himself. His usual perfect hair was damp, the ends of it sticking to his neck. He wore jeans and a collared shirt. "What happened to your suits?" she asked.

"Well those suits you saw me in don't fit anymore," he replied, taking a seat next to her on the small couch. They both couldn't help but notice that one movement would cause both of them to touch.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I'm at home. Why would I need to dress up? It's only you," Chad replied. Sonny's mood dropped a bit, but he was kinda right. He wasn't talking to anyone important, just her.

"Thanks." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Silence filled the room, leaving both of them there thinking of what to say. Even though both of them had gotten over the fact they were stuck with each other didn't mean that it was still non-awkward between them.

What were they doing? Sonny knew he didn't have that much time left, and they still had all five actions to complete. They couldn't spend their time freely. "You have to complete five things."

"Huh?"

"To renew yourself. The mistakes you made ever since you were younger to today. There are five mess ups that were the worst in your history and you are the only one that can repair them…" she trailed off, waiting for him to reply.

"We start tomorrow. And considering that it's about ten, you need your sleep." She stretched out as far as she could without touching him.

He got up, looking at her. "What about you?"

She laughed. When she was alive, her giggles were loud and annoying. Now her laughs were light bells. "Me? Do you actually about someone else for a change?"

He snorted. "Well. Let's see…I come into my house after a late night swim to find a girl sitting on my bed. Not just any girl, but the one who I argued with all the time years ago. But there's one problem-she died. Then she tells me how I need to get into heaven." She was speechless. Maybe he did listen to what she said sometimes. "And you think I care…Seriously though. I have an extra room that you can stay in."

"I don't have to sleep. Hel-lo, what don't you understand?" She stood up, wishing that she was one that was taller.

"Ever?" He started walking toward the stairs he had just come down from. Sonny decided to follow, there wasn't anything else she could really do. "I mean now that you're back on earth you have to take on some human qualities, right?"

She was amused by this. Little did he know… "Why only humans?"

He did a double take, almost gawking at her. "What do you mean _only humans_? You're joking."

"Never mind me. I'm just gonna go into this room and do whatever for the rest of the night, okay?" And what a long night that was going to be.

He kept on walking on down the hall even though he slowed. "Mkay. That's the extra room anyways." She opened the door to darkness. Hopefully the room would be some-what livable in.

"Wait!" He paused, turning to look back at her. "What's the first thing we have to do?"

"We're gonna go and see Nico and Grady."

**Hit or Miss?**


	4. Believe In Me

**A.N:** Thanks for all of the reviews guys! The story is going so well so far!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 4:** Believe in Me

_Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

Even in his sleep, he was still the Chad Dylan Cooper who she argued with and occasionally got along with. But as he slept, he reminded her of the boy who was plastered on the magazines. The one who was so giving and caring, helping all those around him.

The boy that all of the girls wanted.

She flopped down on the bed, laying down next to him. It was big enough for both of them and there was still room. Her jump caused the whole thing to shake. Perfect way for him to get a wake up call.

His eyes opened immediately. "What the-holy crap!" He jumped after seeing Sonny there, her arms resting behind her head with her legs crossed. She raised any eyebrow at him. At least he didn't scream in shock.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that," he replied, catching his breath. "For a second there I started freaking out."

"Oh believe me, I know." She sat up, ruffling the sheets under her. "Hurry and get dressed. We're not saving any time. Don't pack anything. Just bring your wallet. We're buying everything as we go."

"Wait, what?"

"Just get dressed." She stayed in the same spot. Laying back down, she closed her eyes to enjoy the time she had before things got hectic. And she knew things were going to get difficult any time soon.

She knew of the few things that would bring attention to them without them asking for it. Like how Chad was famous. How he was traveling for no apparent reason. And possibly how a fan or paparazzi would tape him talking to no one…or did she show up on camera? That wasn't possible, their technology wasn't sophisticated enough to pick her up. Ugh, she didn't want to think about this now so she opened her eyes again-to see him shirtless. Again.

"Oh my goodness! Don't you ask me to leave before you start taking off your clothes! Jeez! What happened if I opened my eyes to your boxers?" Although Sonny wasn't alive, she could feel herself blushing. Her cheeks were heated.

Chad smirked, placing his hands in his back pockets. Most people would think he should be the one embarrassed, but he wasn't. He loved this. "How do you know I wear boxers?"

"Why did you let me stay here while you were getting dressed?" She retorted. Sonny was always the one to come back with something that equaled his question. No wonder why no one really made fun of her. She was a strong person.

"Touché."

He grabbed the jeans he was wearing last night after the shower and marched into the bathroom. "You forgot your shirt," she stated. It was laying next to her on the bed, the white fabric mixing well with the blues.

"Oh I know."

--

"Where are we going?"

"No time for questions. Just keep running!" Sonny screamed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the terminal. A few crazed fans were funning after them, wanting to get good pictures of the Chad Dylan Cooper.

Usually when talking to no one would cause suspicion, but no one was paying attention to what he was saying. Everyone had their eyes on the girls frantically chasing them, and the exhausted celebrity star running for his life.

They boarded the play, trying not to knock anyone over. Sonny was the one who had to be even more careful. If she knocked into anyone, they would feel it but wouldn't see her. Lucky for her, Chad bought two seats in first class so she didn't have to randomly walk up and down the aisle. "Wow, that was close," he mumbled, dropping into his seat. His breathing was ragged, his hair all disheveled from the wind.

She skimmed over him, taking the window seat. "I thought you worked out," she accused. She never got out of breath so she didn't have to worry about things like that.

He turned to her, giving her a weird look. "I do, why?"

She snickered. "By the way you're breathing, it doesn't sound like I mean c'mon."

"You try surviving all of this…" he trailed off, catching himself. "Oh right. Sorry." Weird, she thought she heard him mean it.

They were interrupted by the stewardess coming down the aisle telling everyone to buckle up. "Excuse me mister Cooper, do you need anything?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair, flashing her one of his perfect smiles. "Can I just get some water?"

"Be right back." As she left, Sonny couldn't help give another glance at her. The stewardess wasn't that pretty. Why would Chad have to use his charm?

An old man two rows ahead gave Chad a funny look. His gaze kept going back and forth between his chair and the one Sonny was seated in. Sonny hoped he couldn't see her…

But he didn't. It was obvious in the man's eyes. He was just weirded out by the fact Chad was talking to no one in particular. Especially since he was one of the most famous men on Earth. She sighed. Looks like the problems they were facing started early.

So she took out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen out of the person's bag in front of her. She would return the pen later, right now she needed it.

**I hope you know you can't really talk to me when other people are around.** She shoved the paper on his lap, hoping he would be able to read her print. It wasn't that bad.

He gave her a weird look, writing something down. **Why? **

**Because no one else can see me.**

**Oh great. Now I really am crazy. **She nudged him, using enough force to push him into the other side of his chair. He was lucky the seats were padded, or that would have hurt.

"Focus," she whispered.

They stopped talking to listen to the person on the loudspeaker tell them they were now taking off. They both could tell they were in the air after the short turbulence on the runway. Hmm, they didn't notice the first statement on the loudspeaker while they were talking.

She looked out the window, watching blue fly by as they covered miles. But she felt something on her lap. She picked up the note, reading what he had written. **Why am I the only one that can see you? And where are we going?**

She grabbed the pen, thinking of what to write. **You're the only one who can see me because I am only helping you. Well also people who are near dying can see me…So let's hope no one is gonna die soon. And we're going to Colorado, you were the one who bought the tickets.** She nudged the paper over.

He nodded, taking the paper and placing it into his pocket. The two exchanged glances, neither saying a word.

But both were thinking the same thing… It was the end of one thing but the beginning of others.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	5. Let's Get Crazy

**A.N:** I love how well the story is turning out. I can tell you guys like it! Reviews are welcomed! Tell me what you think about this story! Haha and remember, there is the first SWAC Fanfiction Awards going on... ;)

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 5:** Let's Get Crazy

_You see me on the cover of a magazine  
Remember, things are always different than the way that it seems_

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, following Sonny as she made her way through the crowded town. She seemed to just go in and out of the crowd, peering in to various stores.

"I'm looking for a Starbucks. There has to be one around here," she replied. On her tip toes, she still couldn't see above the heads of some pedestrians. chad was taller than a few of them, now looking for the coffee shop also.

"Oh."

They wandered the street, making sure Sonny didn't knock into anything or anyone. By the way everyone was moving, the two knew that the person wouldn't notice who bumped into them even if Sonny accidentally touched someone.

"Excuse me, do you know where the closest Starbucks is?" She turned around to see him asking a young woman his age. But all she was doing was staring back at him in shock as he waited for an answer.

"You-you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She squealed. The next thing the street heard was a high pitch scream, and everyone was looking towards the noise. The girl couldn't stop hyperventilating as she started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Perfect," Sonny hissed under her breath. People started to crowd around the celebrity. this was definitely going to make headlines tomorrow.

Lucky for her, she was next to him as fans started to push and shove. "Sonny!" he screamed, looking at her for help. She had to act quickly if they were gonna make it out in time.

Although there were still the few that were hyperventilating even more than the original girl was, most of the whispers were based on why he was talking about a deceased star. Many of them were confused, not knowing what to do. To run and ask for an autograph and a kiss or to ask him why he was talking about Sonny Monroe.

Cameras were snapping as Chad was being pulled through the crowd. Sonny pushed through everyone, determined to get them both out of this mess...Again. "Keep, ugh, going!" She yelled. He owed her big time. She wasn't always going to save him every time he needed it.

"I am." He looked to the fans as they ran for the second time this day. "Thanks, but, uh...I have to go!"

Pushing through the crowd wasn't easy. It was actually far from it. Tugging and pushing was happening every which way. Cameras were out taking videos and pictures as eager fans kept up to get a touch of him...Except now the paparazzi was here.

"Cooper! Over here!'

"What are you doing here in Denver?"

Every time he turned, someone else was there trying to get him to answer questions or pose for a shot. He was going to need a disguise next time; or at least do things quietly.

He also realized how little the press knew about him. All they knew was the lies he told, and how he faked it in front of the press. No one knew how he was like in real life. How things went. What was actually happening now.

No one actually knew the real Chad Dylan Cooper...

Except for Sonny Monroe.

"Why did you mention your former rival earlier? Is Sonny Monroe on your mind?"

Chad was shocked beyond belief. Not only was his appearance going to make headlines, but also his cry for help. He wasn't surprised if this was being streamed live on the internet.

"Oh. A store! Go in!" Sonny grabbed his wrist for the second time today. He didn't know if he was going to have use of that hand after all of this was over.

In the corner of one of roads, a small bookstore was nestled. Despite all of the screaming, the inside was calm and quiet. A perfect place for a celebrity to run into. It was still going to be a challenge getting in there though.

But they somehow managed to do so, pushing the door as hard as it could against the pandemonium. Once they got it closed, they could lock it, leaving the craziness outside. Now no one could get in.

"Phew. I hate your fame," Sonny stated, pulling herself up from the floor. She glanced at Chad who was catching his breath. "Stupid challenges."

"I love it. It gets annoying sometimes though," he replied. He leaned against the nearest bookcase, looking around the store. There appeared to be no one there.

The crowd they were once in the middle of banged against the windows, pressing up to the glass just to get a better look. It wasn't everyday that his fans got a surprise visit from him.

"Oh yeah. Why did you call my name before?" She smirked, waiting for his response. It also wasn't everyday that she got to stump him. It was usually the other way around.

"I needed help. And well, I am here with you," he replied. The two exchanged glances. They were too busy looking into each others eyes to notice the person walk around the book shelf.

"Who are you talking to?"

* * *

**A.N: **Recently I've been Co-Writing Sonny With A Chance stories with my good friend **xForever-Dazzledx**. If you wanna read some awesome new stories about Nico and Grady, or about Sonny and Chad's confusing relationship, go to our combined account **Forever Believing**. On my profile page, the second thing you should see is the link to our account. Please go and check those out!

**Hit or Miss?**


	6. Fences

**A.N:** I'm loving all of the responses! And I'm glad that you guys are loving it! Check out my new story, _Game On!_ that will also have Channyness. I'm gonna alternate. One chapter to this story and one chapter to my other. This chapter is also where some of Chad's feeling come in...And when you read, you'll understand (hopefully) why I had a hard time choosing the chapter title.

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 6: **Fences

_Don't look up, just let them think  
Theres no place else youd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  
_

"Nico?!"

"Chad?!"

"Ooh, look who we found," Sonny stated, turning towards Chad. "Don't me mean." His eyes flicked to her for a second, but it was hard to keep his eyes on her since Nico couldn't see her.

Chad didn't know what to say. The situation had gotten awkward. Really awkward.

She looked at Nico. He had grown up too. Well, obviously, all of them were older. But he was still skinny as always. He looked more mature; which was hard to believe. She was afraid of his new look. One that made him serious, not funny.

Even if she decided to say something, he wouldn't hear her. Hopefully Chad would be smarter than to stand their and look stupid. Well, it was his problems not her's.

"Look Nico," Chad began, taking a step toward him. She thought he was gonna say sorry then and there, but then he closed his mouth, deciding against talking. The two of them stood there, waiting for an answer. "Can we..uh, just talk?"

Nico frowned, toying with the red hat he had on. "Why? So you can ruin our lives even more? Why don't you just leave. Go hang out with your fans." They all stole a glance at the book shop window that still had crazed people pressed up against. "They'd love it."

Both Chad and Sonny was puzzled. "Our?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Almost on cue, Grady walked through a door that was connected to a coffee shop that appeared to be closed. So they weren't in the Starbucks they were looking for after all...

Chad and Sonny shared a glance, taking deep breaths. He had thought he was only going to encounter Nico, not Grady. But both of them? Apologizing was going to be harder than he thought. Way harder.

Grady looked up, almost shuddering. He tried to turn around, but Nico stopped him. "You." His voice came out in a hiss.

Sonny was taken aback. She hadn't seen Grady ever filled with such hatred for him. No one on their shows ever liked each other, but it wasn't like this. But of course she understood the hatred that ran between the three. After all, he was the one who got So Random! canceled. He also put both of their careers in jeopardy.

If she was still alive when that happened, she wouldn't have been afraid of him. Sonny would have shown Chad a piece of her mind. And she wouldn't have let him get away with it.

She could tell Chad was also getting mad. His eyes just showed how he felt. "Listen!" Chad said, a little to aggressive. His volume made all of them jump back a little. "I came here to apologize. If you don't want it, then I'll leave." Sonny gasped. They just couldn't leave! His future depended on this.

The two other boys exchanged a shocked glance. Both of them couldn't believe he came all of the way here to apologize. Grady snorted. "Ha ha. The jokes off. We aren't falling for it."

"I'm not lying! This isn't a joke!" Chad clenched his teeth, wanting to say something different. But he knew that if one of those words came out, he wouldn't have the chance to apologize.

After all, he was the one to spread the rumors that Nico and Grady were abusing Zora on set. Always putting her down and telling her to do things. Other things were added to the mix, but he didn't remember. After Sonny and Tawni were gone, he saw no more reason for the show to go on.

Even though none of the things he said were true, Mr. Condor had stopped the show. The boss had said he couldn't take anymore of their bad publicity. Ever since the incident, the studio had been struggling to stay in business. That's why Mackenzie Falls had their final show after a year after So Random's crash.

"They why don't you tell us what you want to say now?" Nico asked. Now he had his hands crossed against his chest. "I mean, you also probably want to get this over with."

Sonny gave Chad a look. "You have to get them to listen to you. Or the first assignment will be the last assignment you will ever complete." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "If you fail their forgiveness, I'm gone. I can only be with you as long as you complete these things. My only reason for being here is to help and guide you."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even though the two guys in front of him were waiting for an answer or at least some kind of response, he couldn't muster one. All he could was think about the words coming out of her mouth. "And when you die...well, then you know what happens."

Chad cut off what she was saying at once. Something inside him started to ache. Was it just him, or was he feeling depressed when he heard that she wouldn't be with him anymore? He was feeling something new...Like a pull towards her.

Now noticing it, he couldn't picture himself with out her from now on. Even though she had just graced his presence a day ago, it was like his life was taking a whole new direction.

And it was.

Words started to open up in his head, and he tried to shake them away. He shook his head, refusing to listen to himself. Things like how maybe he enjoyed being with Sonny. But he wouldn't bring himself to believe those words. All of them were wrong.

He couldn't want to be with her. He hated her. She lived to torture him every single day with that long hair of hers and that smile that he could never get out of his mind...How did he let her take over again? She had been telling him what to do the whole time.

Even though she might be telling him the right things to do. But he didn't have to let Sonny have the pride of winning the conversation last night. Maybe he wanted things to be like that, that's why he didn't ask her to leave.

He noticed that he couldn't be like the old Chad Dylan Cooper. He was older. Stronger. More experienced. He could do what ever he wanted even on this stupid mission of theirs.

He also knew that his feelings weren't true. It had to be Sonny coming back that was messing with his head. It was all these new things happening at once that had caused his body to think those thinks. It had to be himself going backwards in time to the feelings he once thought he had.

None of it was true. It just couldn't be.

Because he knew he couldn't be falling for Sonny Monroe.

**Hit or Miss?**


	7. Superstition

**A.N:** Tonight's the 8th Grade dance, so I just had to update before! But yeah, the ending is really confusing. Hopefully you get it... Oh yeah, I saw The Battle of the Network Stars. It's amazing! But unfortunately, it's the last episode of the season. :( Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 7:** Superstition

_When you believe in things  
You don't understand  
Then you suffer_

_Superstition ain't the way_

The tension flowed freely as each of them sat in the same booth in the small coffee shop. Apparently Grady's father owned the shop, and the two of them were watching it for the day. Nico and Grady were seated on the other side, leaning as far away as they could from Chad. Sonny slipped in next to Chad, trying not to make any noise that could be noticed.

"Explain," Nico stated, a little harshly to their taste.

"I always felt bad for spreading those rumors. I knew none of it was true...But once they were out, I couldn't do anything. I did try to tell Mr. Condor though. I was just so upset and I-" he stopped talking, not really wanting to say anymore.

Grady smirked. "Just because they died doesn't mean you take it out on us."

Sonny got up then, stretching out her muscles. She didn't want to be here to listen to all of it. "You better say the right thing," she warned, making sure he met her gaze.

"Where are you going?" He didn't want her to leave. It was a small chance that he would be able to keep his anger in check in front of dumb and dumber. He felt more comfortable with her around anyways.

"To see if there is still pandemonium going on outside," she replied. She walked out of the coffee shop and back into the book shop. But as she walked out, she heard Nico ask him who he was talking to. They heard him, even though he tried to be as quiet as he could.

She knew things weren't going to be perfect. And she herself didn't even catch Chad's little slip. There was supposed to be a correction coming out of her mouth along with the reply she gave him.

As she peered from behind the bookcase, she saw that the crowd was still gathered closely around the glass. People had gone, giving up the chance to get where they needed to be. But more on lookers had come to see what was up.

Although she knew none of them could see her, she felt vulnerable. How did she ever come to be in this position anyways? Her and Chad never get along back when she was alive. All of the times they had gotten into fights and bit at each others nerves, she would have thought that he wanted her dead.

And yet she was here back, trying to help him.

Sonny turned, facing away from all the people. She couldn't stand out here in the open; it just didn't feel right for her. She felt out of place.

She stopped to listen to how their conversation was going. She hadn't heard any yelling, so it must've been getting better. They were no longer sipping their coffee, listening to Chad blabber about why he had come back. They were actually telling him things now.

"What you did to us was wrong. And we hope that you know that. It didn't just affect us. Think about our families, fans, and Zora! How do you think she handled it? Just because Sonny-" The voice was obviously Grady's, but he was cut off by an upset Chad.

"This has nothing to do with Sonny!"

"Well you weren't sulking around for Tawni's life, now were you?" Nico was the one to argue back.

She was confused. Why were they talking about her? What happened with them had nothing to do with her. And even if it did, then she obviously wouldn't be back with him. There was no way she would be sent back to help him recover from his past that had to do with her.

"It has nothing to do with her. And you two know that."

Sonny could hear some shuffling around. She didn't want to just walk back in there, pretending to not know what was happening. She didn't want to see the scene that was unfolding, even though she should be right there watching the whole thing.

And she didn't want to see the expressions on their faces...especially his.

"You know that it had everything to do with her. Admit it Cooper. You last the one you thought was so special to you. So then you try to get rid of all memories of her." Nico's voice was convincing. And she knew he was telling the truth. But why would he be telling things Chad already knew?

Sonny was frozen beyond belief. He didn't do all that just because she died...Or did he? And to her friend's, which was even worse.

No. He couldn't have done that. No matter how bad he was, Sonny had saw a nice side to him. Even though it had barely surfaced, she just knew that it was there. And it was pretty low for Chad to stoop so far.

But all those things got him to where he was today.

Apparently Chad was rung speechless. She couldn't hear anything. Not even Grady or Nico decided to say anymore. The only thing making noise was the fans outside. Even from here, she could tell the atmosphere had changed.

"Admit it," Grady stated, She could just picture her old friend's looking at each other. "And we'll forgive you."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had told her the truth hurt. But she had never been in a position that hurt her before. To hear everything come out like this was hard.

She walked towards the front of the book shop, making sure that no word that came out of their mouths was loud enough for her to hear. She had never felt any worse.

Nico and Grady were asking something he had to choose between. To keep a secret inside him safe from harm and lose his way to heaven. Or to say the truth and know that Sonny was listening in. Either way, it would change the course of their time together from now on.

Was it even possible that Chad had cared for her?

She tried not to think of the questions circling her head. It was his decision to make. And once those words came out, she would know...

She should've known.

**Hit or Miss?**


	8. The World You Love

**A.N:** Wow. Just wow. I don't know if any of you know this, but this story has been nominated for 3 categories in the first ever SWAC awards! Those three categories are Best Drama, Best Alternate Universe and Most Creative Title. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 8: **The World You Love

_Every minute I have needs to be made up  
But how?  
I'm looking for a nice way to say "I'm out."  
I want out._

They walked out the back way, Nico and Grady nodding them off as they left. She hadn't said a word to him ever since he came to get her to leave. After she had her realization, it was easy to keep away from Chad. The three guys had talked for another hour. It was passed evening by the time they had left since Chad apparently wanted to check out some of the books and get some coffee.

Easier for her. No talking between either of them meant her keeping her feelings in check.

"Thanks. See you guys," he said, nodding back at them. From overhearing what they talked about, she knew that they were heading for a hotel a few blocks away.

"So are you ready to get some rest after today?" He asked, looking up at her. He looked both ways, making sure there was no one looking at them exiting. They doubted any of those fans knew that there was a back way to the place since no one ever used it. "A nice hotel. We should be there in ten minutes."

She looked up, still distracted by her own thoughts. It was like her to drown out what ever he said since she didn't want to hear it. "Um, yeah." Looking around, they crossed the street. They were the only two walking that way. There was a great lack of people than they saw earlier. It must be dinner time. "Lead the way."

He looked up at her, smiling. But even that smile was fake. It might have been six years since he had last talked to Sonny, but he knew her attitude like the back of her hand. She was off in the distance, not really hearing what she said. It was like something was distracting her ever since they entered.

But what could it be? She had no contact with any one in her world. And she was already dead, so she didn't have to worry about getting sick or having no money. That was the good thing about her life; not having to worry about the things that kept everyone running about their daily lives.

Little did he know the real reason why she was blocking him out. While they were walking, Sonny hadn't bothered to ask him one single thing. Not if they forgave him. If things went well. Or even what happened. The only little thing that came out of her mouth was to acknowledge they were even going somewhere.

She was keeping quiet to think of what to do next. She still couldn't let the information sink in. It was hard to decide whether or not she should be pissed at Chad for doing all of those horrible things to the people that meant most to her or to feel sorry and say that he had feelings too. And the way she was leaning was not in favor with Chad at all.

They walked down the street, trying not to make eye contact with the passerby. They didn't need anymore of his fame leaking out to the fans. She followed his turns and always trailed at his side, not paying attention to anything he did. He was still puzzled. What did he do to deserve the silent treatment from her?

Finally they reached the hotel. They glided through the doors. For a moment she wondered if those sensors above the door would sense if she was there to open the door. But it didn't matter, seeing that Chad himself would have got the door to open. "Excuse me, do you have any rooms for tonight only?" He asked the girl sitting at the desk.

She noticed the lady was typing something up on the computer. But when she looked up, her eyes bulged. "You-You're Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No crap," Sonny hissed. Chad tried not to look her way, taking out his wallet.

"Um yeah. Any free rooms?"

Her fingers flew on the keyboard, making it look like she was rushing to get what he wanted. "Um yes. We have a standard room, and a suite. The standard cost eighty a night. The suite is one twenty." She shakily looked up at him, trying not to hyperventilate at his sight.

"I'll take the suite."

"No you won't," Sonny stated. "We're here for a night. You don't need to lavish yourself." She crossed her arms. Only Chad would be the one to take a suite for a night. They wouldn't even be here for twenty four hours! The reason she was back was not only to repair his stupid mistakes, but also how to live like a normal person.

"Actually, I'll take the standard," he re thought, telling the lady. Normally, people would be mad that they would have to re do everything over. But she seemed pleased to think she had extra ten seconds in his prescense.

Finishing with everything, the lady gave him a card to their room and told him that if he needed anything to just call for room service. They would be up in a flash.

"This room is so...small," he noted, glancing around the room as the door shut behind them. "I should have went with the suite."

"And then I would have gone to the computer and typed in the information for the normal room. You don't need it, and you know it. Just get some food and go to bed. We have to get up early again tomorrow to finish everything. The sooner, the better." The instructions were almost coming out in a demand.

"It's only seven o clock. Are you kidding me?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

Was it just him, or was she being colder than ever? And that was saying something since Sonny had never ever been cold in her entire life. Even when she came back, she was just more like him. Never harsh or demanding. What had happened for her to become like this?

She took a seat on one of the beds, sighing. It was her luck only that things would end up being like this. Stupid Chad. Stupid problems. Stupid world. Stupid life. If she never became famous she would never had had to deal with any of this!

But on the other hand, if she never came famous, she wouldn't have met the wonderful people she knew now. All those days hanging with Nico and Grady, laughing her head off and having the time of her life. Those times that Zora had taught her things that she would have never learned on her own. And becoming best friend's with Tawni; the girl she never thought she would ever get along with.

By becoming famous, she learned how to grow up into someone new. Into someone who could look after herself after all of those years being cooped up in a far away state with everyone she knew and loved around her. It was a pretty amazing journey for the years she lived.

Every single day she had learned. And even though the days that she had thought were gone, they had come back to her.

She still had some growing up to do.

As she sat there, Chad's eyes looked over her a few times.

This girl was the same person as he always knew. The one who's buttons he could push easily. But with her coming back, there were things he was learning about her every moment they were together. Like how much she had grown up since her death.

Being him, he wanted to reply with a snide comment. But he knew he shouldn't. That would only make things worse, and he didn't want things to get worse. It was a shock to him, but he wanted to become friend's. He missed the chance to talk to her.

When she died, he felt a part of him leave. Most people say that you don't know what you have until it's gone. Years ago, he blew off that statement because inside he always had felt whole. That no one could take away that completeness or add to it...

But oh how he was wrong.

* * *

**A.N: **Did anyone buy Lines, Vines and Trying Times? I did! It's an amazing soundtrack by the Jonas Brothers. Well if you haven't and you want to, go and buy it! Also go and check out my new one shot, **His Problem** that's in honor of their new album. It will sure make you laugh at Chad's feeble attempts to ask her out!

**Hit or Miss?**


	9. Never Underestimate A Girl

**A.N:** Sorry for not updating in a while, this week was crazy!  
1. End of school.  
2. Graduation  
3. Demi Lovato/David Archuleta Concert on Thursday.

And OMG! My friend's (**xForeverDazzledx**, **mrsnickjonasx3**, **xKitxKat**, and **BFFs For Life**) and I, went to Demi/David's concert last night. AND ALL OF US TOUCHED DEMI LOVATO'S HANDS! We had floor seats, and they let us run up towards the stage and we got front row for one of the side cat walks. It was amazing! Her new songs are just fantastic!

Haha, when she sang So Far, So Great, they were playing SWAC in the back! And they had Channy moments!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 9: **Never Underestimate A Girl

_Shes got the lipstick, puts it together  
Boys have it good, but girls got it better  
Your secretary might end up your boss  
whether you really like it or not_

His eyes adjusted to the light shining in through the unfamiliar window. Where was he? Oh right, he was with Sonny Monroe who had come back from the dead to guide his life to the right direction so he didn't die and go to hell. How many people would believe that one?

Not many.

He searched the room, looking for her. But she was no where to be seen. Where did she go? And why? Stretching his muscles, he tried not to worry. Sonny hadn't been in a good mood last night, and he doubted she would have gotten better.

Usually people get better after a night's sleep. But the thing was, she didn't sleep. So her feelings would stay the same. He had no idea why she was feeling that way, and what had made her act like that. Whatever it was, he hoped they wouldn't run into it again.

When she was alive, she was always a bright and happy person. There was never a time when she would go into the cafeteria, moping about some bad publicity or something that went wrong. She would always have a smile on her face, lying if she needed too just to make people happy. Even when they argued, she was never put in a terrible mood.

So it obviously couldn't have been him that made her upset. She dealt with him all the time back then, so it wouldn't have been different now...

He let his mind wander. To what had happened the past few days. To what was going on in the lives of other people. Of how Nico and Grady were thinking of him after he had given his answer...And what Sonny would have looked like if she was still alive.

Showing up in his room, he was some what expecting to see the girl of what she looked like now-not what she was like years ago. He would never admit it, but she was so beautiful. Getting older, she would have become gorgeous. Her already high heels that she wore would have looked ten times better if she looked over twenty...

The thoughts were broken as the door opened to show her holding a bag. "Here's breakfast. Eat quickly, we're gonna have to leave early again," she greeted, throwing him the bag. He barely caught it, glancing at the clock. It was a little past nine. He opened the bag up to a blueberry muffin and a bottle of orange juice.

"Um, thanks?" He replied, taking a bite. The blueberries sweetened his taste, making him actually like his breakfast. He wasn't used to the smallness and quality of his food. Although he was busy eating, he noticed something. "Wait, how did you get this?"

"They have a continental breakfast. I just grabbed something when no one was looking." She shrugged her shoulders, making it like it was no big deal. She would sigh, but she was trying to attempt to at least act nicer today. It was already hard to be civil to him now, this was killing her. And she didn't intend the pun.

As he was busy eating, she stared out the window watching the cars and people below. Everything was so busy as people went places to see people and things. That's what they were doing, but most of the people down there weren't counting their lives on things...Actually, they might've. The trying times the world was in now made it almost unbearable if you were laid off.

To think where the world was now. She thought her times were bad, and too look at things now was just terrible. Being her, she just had to think there was hope. After life there was hope...but she didn't know about life itself-Or earth itself. This planet was bad compared to others.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, looking over at him. He was taking a swig of orange juice, finishing up the bottle itself. He raised an eyebrow at her over the bottle, matching her look. Chad couldn't help himself from looking into those chocolate pools, almost getting lost.

"Yeah. What are we doing today?" He asked. If things were as crazy as yesterday, it was probably going to get worse. Much worse. And he didn't know how much more he could take. "Buying a little girl a doll? Helping the elderly? Oh wait, this one's good- helping the homeless." Sonny could hear the sarcasm dripping out of his voice. According to her, it was making a pool of it on the floor.

She smirked at him, crossing her arms. "You got it right."

"Which one?"

"Guess."

--

In the end, he had guessed the wrong ones until he only had one choice left. Of course he would be the one to get all of it wrong. After all, things hadn't gone his way this whole week already. It wasn't going to get better for him.

"Thank you sweetie for joining us today. We really need your help." The old lady running this place smiled at Chad, patting him on the back. "You have no idea how much this means. Since school is still in, not many of the children that comes here on the weekends can help on the weekdays. The giant tub over there has a peanut butter and jelly mix. Take some of that out and scoop it onto bread and make sandwiches. Place them on the plates and then add some macaroni salad. The people who need food will just take the plates."

For once on their trip, the lady hadn't seemed to notice or care that Chad Dylan Cooper was standing right in front of her. All she was doing was running back and fourth in the small building, making sure the needy people got what they needed. It was called an enrichment center- A place where people that were unfortunate came here for food, clothing, and shelter.

He totted over to the bin, Sonny at his heels, where a stack of plates where in front of loaves of bread. He sighed, picking up the knife, spreading the mixture onto the bread. "Well...this is something," he whispered. He wasn't enjoying himself, but he didn't have to let the woman that owned this place know.

Sonny sat down on the chair next to him. Was it just him, or did he notice that she had changed her outfit? Sure she was dead, but apparently she maintained a human-like form that was solid even though no one else could see her. It was complicated. And knowing that she wasn't telling him anything made it harder to understand...

And her outfit was...Wow. Well, that's what he thought anyways. It was so not her. The shirt was low cut, and her shorts were shorter than he would have ever expected her to wear. He looked away, concentrating on the sandwiches as he added the macaroni salad. He couldn't keep his eyes on her without thinking other things...

"C'mon, it's not that bad! I used to do it all of the time. These people appreciated so much," she replied. He didn't dare look at her. He had to just keep focusing.

"Mmhmm."

Seven plates done, he placed all of them on a table. There was still plenty of room to add, so he knew he should get on with it. The woman said he only had to help until everyone that was hungry was fed. As long as the plates kept coming, things would be over soon.

As he was too 'busy' working on the plates, Sonny had an idea forming in her mind. When he answered Nico and Grady, he had to admit that he liked her. And with out saying that, he wouldn't have gotten their forgiveness. And it was obvious he wouldn't lie.

It was the change of plans and an idea that got her to change her clothes.

He was still a guy. And guys were easily tempted. If she just tried him enough to the point he couldn't take it anymore, she would easily have gotten revenge. A smirk was forming on her face. The plan was simple enough.

All she had to do was flirt. Act like someone she was it and give it her all. Eventually, no matter how hard he acted (and he acted well, she had to admit), his hormones would make him give in eventually...

She was debating whether or not to say it out loud. Either way, she knew that he could never underestimate a girl...

Especially a girl she was gonna be.

* * *

**A.N:** Okay, so I made a banner for this story. The link is on my profile if you wanna see it, I'd love to know what you guys think!

And my friend (mrsnickjonasx3) took some pics and vids from the concert. Check them out here (Remove Spaces):

h t t p : // w w w. fl ic kr .c om /p hot os /3 965 0568 N0 5 /wit h /36 6 26 51 18 9/

**Hit or Miss?**


	10. Here We Go Again

**A.N:** Haha, another long update. I was having trouble getting this one out, but in the end it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy it! Haha, and I thought of a new twist at the end of the story. Demi Lovato's album comes out July 21, so go and buy it if I don't update before then. Her new song some-what relates to this chapter if you look at it.

Oh yeah, in the chapter there is a little shout out to my friend **LilytheSilly**. I've known her on here ever since I started writing for HSM, which was two years ago. She has a Camp Rock story which is the same plot, and there is a little reference of her story in mine. It has to do with Nick Jonas's character in Camp Rock. Haha, go read her story. It's in my faves.

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 10: **Here We Go Again

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
I should've known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again_

"That wasn't that hard was it?" Sonny asked, stretching her arms a little bit. "Look, it's only been three days and you're already done with two of the tasks. At the rate you're going, you'll be done in no time!" He tried not to frown at the thought...

Wait. Chad Dylan Cooper is not sad about having to get these tasks done easier. That would just be amazing for him. Great. Super. Extraordinary.

But even he had to admit that he wasn't fooling himself with those lies. "Uhm, so what are we going to do now?" They were just standing outside on the curb near the center they had just walked out of. And he doubted they would kill time by just standing there.

She smiled at him, trying not to smirk. "Well, I guess you finished early. I'm gonna let you choose whatever."

He looked down at her, a tad confused. Was she saying that he was allowed to choose whatever he wanted to do now? He had free time? That was something he was not expecting. "I-We can do anything we want?"

"Yep."

He was debating whether or not to go for something amazing, or just do something horrible to get back at Sonny for making him do all of these things. When everything was good, she just had to come back and make his life miserable again...

But he had to decide first if he really was miserable.

"What do you want to do?" He couldn't stop the words before they came out of his mouth. His brain had just took over before he realized what he was doing. Never in his life had he let someone else choose what they were both going to do.

Even the scripts of the movies and shows he was in had an influence by his say.

"Well, it's warm out. I say the beach, but that's just me," she replied. "But we're in Colorado, so that doesn't really work out. What do you want to do?"

The image of her in a bakini was surfacing in his mind as he tried to push it back. He didn't need that picture, it was Sonny who he was thinking of. Sonny! The good girl who wouldn't wear a shirt like the one she was wearing now. The only thing 'bad' about her was the heels, but those didn't really count if there was no 'bad' clothes to go with it.

She was probably the most innocent girl he knew. Always wearing fashionable clothes that didn't show off anything. Never talking about things that most teens would talk about, and always being nice to everyone, even if they weren't nice back. Zora was worse than she was-and she was eleven!

Now if an eleven year old beat you out, that was saying something.

"CDC, are you there?" She asked, tapping him on the head lightly. He almost did a double take. Was it just him, or did she call him CDC. She never said anything about that name. It was always 'Chad' or 'You'. Who was this person, and what had she done with the Sonny he knew?

"Just to let you know, the girl that you supposedly knew died."

"Wait, do you read minds too?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing her. There was no other way she could have known what he was thinking...

"Hah. Sure, not on this planet. You're just so easy to read," she replied, trying to hold in giggles. What was with it and Chad? Man, he really was a boy.

On the inside, she knew what she was doing to Chad already and she hadn't done anything. It was just his mind telling him to think those things. She knew it was going to be pitifully easy.

"Why don't we just go take a walk. There is some park around here somewhere," he replied, looking around.

And he was right. Only ten minutes away from where they were recently standing, the two of them had found a small place where they could walk. Although it wasn't a park, it was more of woodsy type trails.

"At least you can talk now without having people think you're insane," she stated, looking around to see that no one was walking on the same trail.

"Like anyone would think Chad Dylan Cooper is insane."

"You would be surprised," she stated under her breath. She doubted he heard her. "So, how are you?"

He turned to look at her. That wasn't a random question at all. She asks him how he is doing two days after barging into his bedroom demanding him to do all of these tasks so he wouldn't suffer for eternity. "What?"

"Oh you heard me. How are you?"  
"Fine I guess. Just got done filming another movie that premieres at the end of the year. Oh yeah, and Mackenzie Falls is having a reunion next week. Can't miss that..." He trailed off, thinking of other thats that happened recently. "Uhm, I recently saw Zora at one of the awards. She got an award for best comedy for her pranking show."

This got her attention. It was the first time he had ever mentioned one of her friend's, not his own. And Zora of all people! "Really? How is she?"

"I think good. She's doing really well...after what happened and all." He looked towards their moving feet, making sure not to look Sonny in the eye.

"That's good. Haha. I still remember when you were the first to get prank'd on her show. That was great. And to think you thought you had the new show! At least she got something done after So Random!"

"So what have you been up too?" It was his turn to ask what had gone on in her life in the unknown. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he knew she wouldn't answer any of them.

She looked towards the sky, hoping to see the clouds. But they were all covered by the trees that had outgrown. "Hm, hanging with Tawni most of the time. I mean, she's really the only other person who I can hang with. Oh yeah and Nate..."

Nate? There was a guy who had been hanging with her that whole time? "You mean that dude from Connect Three?"

"Yeah."

Oh right. He had heard about the accident a few years ago. Horrible accident. And he wasn't even ill at all. "But yeah. Nothing really. Keeping an account on things that happen and whether or not some people are really supposed to die. And I had to keep tabs on you for the past two weeks. Seeing everything was not fun."

He froze, trying hard not to think of what that meant. Two weeks. Everything. Huh? "And by mean everything, do you mean...um...like..._everything_?"

She paused too, ruffling her hair a little bit, causing some of the strands to fall freely over her face. There was something serious about her look. "Yeah. Everything."

Instantly, his face started to turn pink and he couldn't keep his eyes from coming off the ground. The situation had turned from okay to really awkward. But before he knew what was happening, she had burst into a fit of giggles.

"Just kidding. Geez Chad, you're so dramatic."

**Hit or Miss?**


	11. Behind Enemy Lines

**A.N:** Hey guys! Sorry, I've just been so busy. And I'm amazed we actually got the chapter up tonight. What I mean by we, is that **LilytheSilly** and I have **Co-Written** our chapters together. She asked to take the plot of this story and make a Camp Rock one out of it, and I said yes. So we decided that Chad and Shane should meet. So this chapter is going to start off differently. But it will make sense at the end. Just keep reading. Also, if you wanna know what happens to Shane, go and read her story. It's under my favorites!

Okay, so I saw the Jonas Brothers in concert, along with Jordan Sparks and Honor Society. And then two days later, I saw Mitchel Musso and Honor Society. Does anyone else like Honor Society, cause I'm in love with them now!

But anyways, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 11: **Behind Enemy Lines

_Well, I've been walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side  
I've been sayin', sayin' I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin' within enemy lines_

(Again this chapter is **CoWritten** with **LilytheSilly**)

**Flashback**

Shane, Nate, and Jason walked into the Tween Weekly awards huge smiles on their attractive faces as numerous amounts of questions were being fired at them,

"Shane, is it true a certain girl at Camp Rock completely changed your personality?"

"Shane! Is it true your dating a girl you met at camp?"

"Jason! Why are you so obsessed with birds?"

"Nate! Is your hair naturally that curly or does someone fix it for you?"

The trio just laughed it off and walked into the huge arena heading over to their dressing room where they had to get ready for their performance at the beginning of the show.

Once Shane reached his dressing room, his phone beeped, signaling that he had a text; he unlocked his phone and read the message,

_Watching the award show from my living room with Cait. You look super great tonight, I know you'll give a great performance!_

_-Mi _

Shane smiled as he flipped his phone to the keyboard side and quickly responded;

_Thanks, babe. This is for you._

_-Shay_

He didn't even get a chance to put his phone down before he got a response;

_Aw. Too sweet. Hey, can you get me an autograph from CDC?? I love him sooo much, he's the sweetest guy _EVER; _Mackenzie Falls is the best! _

_-Mi_

Shane's smile faded and he tossed his phone on the couch, sending a glare at the electronic, storming over to the counter and jamming the chord of the flat iron into the outlet.

Once his hair and makeup were finished he stormed out of his dressing room, colliding with another body.

"Jason! God, you're such a freaking klutz," he growled as he got up and smoothed his jacket over.

But when he looked up, he didn't see Jason, he saw none other than that three-named loser, Chad Dylan Cooper, who didn't seem to be pleased with his presence ever.

"Gray." He rolled his eyes.

Shane growled, "Save it, Cooper. I've got to head to stage."

Chad shrugged, "Of course you do." He gave him a look that asked if he had anything better to do.

The way he had said it had caused Shane to grow into a rage. It wasn't like that Drama-filled geek had anything better to do either. That boy would be lucky if he found himself on stage in the spotlight.

"Shut up you stupid prep!" He growled.

Chad smirked, his blue eyes taunting Shane."Did I say something to offend you? I'm _so _sorry," he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've had enough of your attitude, Cooper. I don't get what she sees in you," he scowled at the blonde.

Chad smirked, "Who sees what in me?" Shane brought him up against the wall harder. Lucky for the both of them the room was empty.

"My girlfriend, you dumbass."

"Well, I can't argue with her. I am pretty awesome. But you on the other hand...Sonny has to be out of her mind to be a fan of you and your annoying little band."

Shane released Chad and folded his arms across his chest, smirking, "Sonny Munroe? Well, I can't disagree with her, I am awesome after all. Oh such a smart little girl, choosing me over you."

Now it was Chad's turn to grab Shane by his jacket collar, "Don't you dare go near Sonny."

Shane rolled his eyes and forcefully removed Chad hands from his jacket, "I'm not going to. What part of girlfriend don't you get?"

Chad snorted, "Please, you'd cheat in a minute. I doubt this 'miraculous' change you went through was actually real." He rolled his eyes.

Before Shane's fist could connect with the actor's jaw he was called to stage. He turned around and pointed at Chad, "Go near Mitchie, and you die."

"Same goes for you."

**End Flashback**

Shane inwardly growled at the memory. He turned to see Mitchie staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You hate Chad Dylan Cooper because of me?" She asked, half amazed, half annoyed.

Shane looked around the car, before staring at her, "You sure you don't read minds?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you just think out loud." She rolled her eyes, "Moron." She muttered.

Shane glared through the windshield and started the car, starting the silent ride back to his apartment.

When they walked through his door, Mitchie headed for her usual place on the couch and flipped the TV on, "Don't watch too many reruns of Mackenzie Falls," he muttered hastily before stalking off to his room and slamming the door.

--

"Are you kidding me?" If it wasn't for the way she had remembered him after all of these years, she would have been shocked with the tone of voice he was using now. "Gray? Shane Gray? This is gonna suck so much."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you try to sweet talk your way after this one. You were there when it happened. Shane was there when it happened. Even though it was only you two, we can see it-

"And by we, I mean, Mitchie and I. Mitchie Torres. Remember her? I think you bumped into her once or twice back then. We both know what happened. Nate told us some stuff. Other stuff we got on our own."

"And why should I go back? I didn't do anything to him." The look on his face would scare anyone else, if they had walked in on the both of them at that moment. They had once again booked a hotel room for the night. "And both of us know it. One argument. Big deal."

Her heels clicked as she paced the room. It was small, but it was fine for the night. It wasn't like they needed anything bigger. "Now it's my turn to ask; Are you kidding me? One argument. Keep telling yourself that, and see where you end up after you die. It influenced both of you. Even though neither of you realized it."

Chad got up, heading towards her. They were now face to face, looking into each other's eyes. He just noticed the twinkle her chocolate eyes held. "What did I do? So I went to see that Mitchie girl. And gave her a hug and a picture. How is that bad?"

She groaned, her eyes shutting. "See! That's how you two changed thing! You saw her. Even when he specifically told you not to. You defied him."

"So what. He would have done the same thing."

She had been looking out the window at the busy streets below. But after all these years, it was her turn to confess something. How little he actually knew about her. "Actually Chad, he did do the same thing."

Chad was too speechless to say something. That traitor. But deep down, something was telling him he couldn't blame either. After all, he defied him too.

"And thats why you two have to make up. Because defying the other is what began this hate inside. It's stupid, but it's both of your problems...And you're the ones who need to fix it."

**Hit or Miss?**


	12. You Belong With Me

**A.N: **Sorry if the last chapter confused anyone. It was just that Chad and Shane have to forgive each other. That's one of their tasks. Again, this chapter is CoWritten with **LilytheSilly**. She'll be co writing for the next chapter also, and then it goes back to just me. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 12:** You Belong With Me

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

"No! I will not have that three-named loser coming into my house! Especially after what you just told me." Shane was in a rage, throwing pillows around the house like a five year old; it was like he'd never gone to Camp Rock. Mitchie had just admitted that when she was visiting him in LA, Chad Dylan Cooper had stopped by to see her. Even when he specifically told him not to see her, he defied his word.

Mitchie glared at Shane, "You're one to talk. Sonny told me about your trip to see her on the So Random! set."

Shane looked down at his shoes; ears reddening from embarrassment, he quickly gathered himself together and cleared his throat, "I only did that to…" He trailed off, still not able to meet her eyes.

"Push his buttons?" She finished, raising her eyebrows. Shane just shut his mouth and sat on the couch, crossing his arms.

Mitchie sat down next to him crossing her legs; "Shane you have to make sure this goes right, because this could determine your fate."

"Great, Chad Dylan Cooper is my ticket to heaven?" He let out a bitter laugh, "Great, I'm going to hell." He didn't know which shocked him more- the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was a way to get into heaven, or that he had to see that pretty boy in his last moments. All he knew was that both disgusted him.

Before Mitchie could respond, there was a knock on the door. Mitchie clapped her hands and grinned, "Great, they're here!"

"Yeah, I bet you'll be happy to see _him_." Shane said darkly. Mitchie just rolled her eyes, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the door.

Shane just stood there; Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked between Shane and the door, "Well? Aren't you going to open it?" She asked.

Shane shrugged, and turned the knob unwillingly.

The door opened to show a blond boy and a pretty girl. It was obvious who the boy's would rather spend their time with, but it wasn't like they had a choice anyways.

"Cooper," he said monotonously.

"Gray." Chad matched his tone. It was obvious that both men were using their all to not glare at each other. Chad took a step in, eyeing the place. "Hmm. This is nice...I guess."

Sonny appeared at his side and pulled Mitchie into a hug, "It's good to see you again!" They were both ignoring the guy's attitudes. They could either get it over with or not, simple as that.

"Same here!" Mitchie giggled. Sonny laughed and grabbed Chad's arm, Mitchie did the same with Shane. It seemed to have comfort them a little.

Both girls led the guys to them couch and forcefully sat them down, "You will talk it out. You will apologize. You will mean it." Mitchie ordered.

"Yes, dear," Shane replied dryly, earning himself a slap upside the head, causing Chad to snicker at him. He touched the offended area, "You know, one of these days you're gonna hurt me, and then you're gonna feel really bad about it."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and ignored Shane. She turned to Sonny and gave her a knowing look, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Stupid mind readers." Chad muttered. Sonny ignored his comment and turned to the guys, "We'll be over by the door so you don't try to escape."

Chad looked offended, "You don't trust us?" He asked.

Mitchie and Sonny shared a glance before laughing simultaneously, "Yeah, we totally trust you. Come on, Mitch." The two girls linked arms and marched over towards the door standing in front of it; crossing their arms like two bodyguards.

Mitchie leant into Sonny and whispered into her ear, "You think they can actually do this?"

Sonny shook her head, "No chance." She smirked, looking back at the two men on the couch. "So you two really think we're mind readers, right?" Chad and Shane exchanged glances, looking back over at the two girls.

"Maybe..." Shane trailed off, raising an eyebrow. What were they getting too?

"Why. It's not like you two have any problem with it," Chad added.

Mitchie snickered, nodding her head. "Have you two ever thought what we have read since we can read minds? I mean honestly." She pointed at Shane. "You're my boyfriend. Who knows what you think." Her finger went to Chad. "You love Sonny. Who knows what you also think." Sonny kept her held high, even though that shocked her.

"And just to let you two know, you have guy brains..." Sonny added, her voice steady. "Kinda says it all." But she gave them a wink anyway. "Interesting thoughts. Gonna let you know Chad, neverrr gonna happen."

Chad swallowed, a healthy pink starting to color his cheeks. His eyes were focused on the floor, not able to look at anyone. He didn't want to know what Sonny knew.

"And Shane, I'm glad you didn't discuss what was going on in your head. As much as I love you shirtless, it was gonna be a while..." Mitchie added with a little smirk of her own. Both girls couldn't help but play along and have both guys at their command.

Now both guys were red, their eyes focused on the floor. Mitchie and Sonny made sure they didn't laugh as they made their way to the door. "We'll just be in this front room right here. So we'll know if you guys try to get out."

They moved away from the guys, laughing hysterically. They weren't able to hold it in anymore.

While the girls were off, their giggling was heard by the two speechless men still frozen in his kitchen. "Well...Um, do you think they were joking?" Chad asked, his hope getting to him.

Shane's eyes trailed to the hallway. It was quiet, like no one else was here besides the two of them. "Who knows."

"They do."

Shane cleared his throat and looked the other way, "So, uh, dude. You want something to drink?" He asked, the unease evident in his voice.

Chad nodded, "Yeah, that'd be aiight." Shane pursed his lips, but didn't say anything, and headed over to the refrigerator and grabbed two sodas, tossing one to Chad.

They stood by the island awkwardly, occasionally sipping their sodas. Shane sighed and looked at Chad, "So you like Sonny?"

Chad looked surprised by the question; "Well I…I never said I liked her? Why? No…psh, I don't like her."

Shane snorted, "Yeah, I get that from your eyes."

Chad groaned, "What is with people and saying that? How can you tell from my eyes?" There was something even deeper that Shane read, surfacing this time. "People just don't like people just because others say so."

Shane shrugged, "I'm just that awesome. And you didn't answer my question. "

Chad rolled his eyes, "So you like Mitchie?" He asked changing the subject. He could see Shane narrow his eyes at him, but he would do anything to avoid answering.

Shane gave him a look, "Yeah, she is my girlfriend." He deadpanned.

Chad just nodded his hand and looked out the window, looking at the active city below him. The situation was already growing awkward, even with the two girls in the other room.

This is going to be harder than they thought.

Chad looked around, finally realizing something. "Well, she was, anyways."

"What?"

"She died, didn't she?" For the first time in a while, he actually made a point. "I mean, she was your girlfriend. And technically still is if she's back."

The two of them exchanged a look, not glaring at each other for the second time today. Well that was a step up. "Uh yeah. So um...? We're supposed to say sorry right?"

He looked around, trying to get a good glimpse around the walls dividing them between the girls and themselves. "Sure," he replied, shrugging. "Sorry."

"Yeah sorry."

Their heads turned, as Sonny came around the corner in a different outfit that she had come in. Chad raised an eyebrow, confused on how she could change so quickly. Shane just shrugged, knowing where she had gotten the clothes. "You can't just say the word if it has no meaning."

"How do you know if I put meaning in it or not into it?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at both of them, and then rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious." She twirled, making her hair and her dress flair up. "Like it? Hmm, I needed a new outfit. The same clothes do get boring."

It was obvious that Chad had started to stare. He couldn't help it...Those heels were at least an inch higher than her previous ones. The dress curved around her complexion perfectly, ending a few inches below her hips. Pretty short for her standards. "Eyes up here buddy," Sonny stated, smirking a little. "Shane, you might want to teach him some things."

She left with out another word, leaving Shane smiling. "Looks like she wants me to give you lessons. Where do I start?" He got up, grabbing a few drinks from the fridge. "Be a gentleman. Don't always stare at...you know. Be nice. Always compliment-"

Chad scowled. "I don't need lessons from you. I know how to swoon a girl."

"Swoon?" Shane raised his eyebrows and snorted. Chad scowled, and put his drink on the island before walking into the living room.

He took a seat on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. Mitchie appeared next to him a minute later, and he could've sworn she was Sonny, her hair was curled and she was wearing the same dress, her being about a half inch shorter. Her heels were higher too.

"So," She dragged out the 'o', "Having trouble admitting your feelings for Sonny?"

Chad's eyes widened and he turned to her, "W…why do you think I like Sonny? I mean, I don't, I'm just curious."

Mitchie shrugged, "Just a feeling," she said, "and I can read minds." She added jokingly.

Chad obviously didn't catch the tone in her voice so he said, "I mean is it that obvious? I never wanted to like her it was just that stupid cute."

Mitchie was surprised at his revelation, well not the revelation itself, just the fact that he admitted it. She quickly gathered herself up, "Do you want advice?"

Chad just shrugged, Mitchie took that as a yes so she continued, "I know you like her, and you should start to show it. Sonny told me about your guys' days back at Condor studios and it sounded like you guys fought a lot.

"But if you really like her you should be a little nicer." She said. Chad sighed, "I'd be nicer to her, but the fighting we do is one of the reasons I like her."

Mitchie nodded, "I get that. But it won't kill you to be nice either. Sometimes girls like it if you show them you're sweet side, show them you actually care."

Chad nodded taking all of her advice in, "What else should I do? I can't take her on a proper date or anything; people will think I'm crazy."

Mitchie snorted, "Well when you talk in third person people think you're crazy too—no offense." She added when she saw Chad's face.

Chad leaned back on the couch and placed his hand behind his head, "you really think she'd go for me? I mean, why wouldn't she, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

Mitchie winced, "And that's why she _wouldn't _go for you. It's nice to have confidence, but you can't be too full of yourself. That's like a major turnoff."

Chad nodded, "Thanks. You know, you're pretty helpful. If you weren't dating Gray and I wasn't crushing on Munroe, I'd totally date you."

Mitchie blushed, "Thanks, Chad. Listen, I love Shane, and I want him up there in heaven with me, so if you could apologize, like _really _apologize, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll try."

She smiled at him, hoping that he really would.

--

He followed her up the stairs, leading into Mitchie's room here. Or the room that had once belonged to her when she was alive. "You know you're lucky I can here you. Or you would have scared me," Sonny stated, her back still turned towards him.

"Yeah, um. I wanna talk."

"About Chad? Or Mitchie? You choose."

She was ruffling through the drawers, looking to see if anything else caught her eye. Since Mitchie said she was allowed to take anything she liked, why not? The same outfit did get a little boring after a while. "I guess both." He sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Listen. About Chad, all I say is that he is cocky just like you are. Both of you are people, so it just makes you want to do something more when someone refuses it. Okay? So he went to Mitchie and made her day? Is that such a bad thing? And you came to me. So forgive him," she stated, turning around to look at him for the first time being up there.

He met her gaze, giving her a small smile. "Yeah. I understand. I get it. As weird as that sounds, I get it."

She returned a smile. "Good. And Mitchie. Oh my goodness, she is still in love with you so much. The time I saw her all she did was talk about you. Don't mess up."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief, warmth flooding through him. It wasn't everyday that he heard that Mitchie loved him. No matter what happened no, nothing else was going to tear them apart. He knew this time. "Thanks, Sonny."

"You're welcome." She looked out the window, watching the sun. It was slowly fading away, turning the day into night. "We've been here a while, I just realized that." Silence filled the room.

"That's all I can really say. You listen much better than Chad, but still. Just take my word and everything will hopefully turn out okay." Again, she started to go through the clothes. And she was right, there wasn't much she could say to him.

"I hope so."

**Hit or Miss?**


	13. Sorry

**A.N: **Okay, here's the last part of the three part chapters that I have Co Written with **LilytheSilly**. Sorry it has been taking so long! A lot have things have come up, like the nearing of school and work that I have to get done. But I'm gonna try to get another chapter up by next week. Ugh. Was anyone else going to any of the last three concerts of Demi's? I was going to the Saturday one, and now my friend's and I are really upset that she canceled..."

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 12: **Sorry

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

"So..."

"So..."

The two of them exchanged a glance, looking at each other quickly before wandering their eyes once more. "I still dislike you for going to see Sonny when I clearly told you not too," Chad warned, placing his bottle of water on the counter.

Chad scrunched his nose up in disagreement. "But you went to go see Mitchie anyways. I don't know why you're mad at me if you did the same thing."

"Yeah but you did it first!"

"No I didn't."

Chad was still annoyed at him. How could he go Shane go and see her after he clearly told him not to? At least he was more civil in that conversation long ago.

Chad sighed and leaned on the kitchen table, "I can't believe I have to apologize to you. Of all people. I thought Nico and Grady were going to be tough, but no."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Like I really want to apologize to you either. I don't even want to be in the same room as you." Both of their body language each other that before the words came out of his mouth.

"At least we agree on something," Chad muttered. Shane nodded, "And something else we can agree on is that you're desperately in love with Sonny."

Chad turned and raised an eyebrow, "When did we agree on that?" Why was everyone saying that?

Shane rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, "Are you kidding me? Seriously dude. Tell her you love her, or she'll disappear. **Again**." He emphasized the last word, making the other boy cringe on the inside. But he was pretty good controlling his actions...

Chad scowled, "Fine. I'll tell Sonny I love her when you tell Mitchie." His sarcasm was just dripping out of his voice.

Shane looked at him, "And what makes you think I haven't?" He gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in. It was taking him his all to not get up and punch him right now. "She at least tolerates me right? Last time I checked, I didn't fight with her every other sentence."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I know things. Seriously man, you need to listen to your own advice." How could you give advice that you didn't even listen to? That didn't make sense.

Shane sighed and shut his eyes, "Is it that obvious?" Chad nodded, "Is it wrong for me to feel it but not say it? I mean I don't want to say it because then she's gonna disappear again. I'm sure of it."

"Really, Shane? Really?" He asked. Shane turned and stared at him, "You repeat your words way to much."

Chad nodded and sighed, "Look its late and I want to go home and Sonny won't let me leave till I do. So..."

The awkwardness in the room got a little higher, and then dropped. Chad paused, waiting to see if Shane was going to reply before he finished his sentence.

"...I'm sorry. For visiting Mitchie and calling you a Prettyboy Popstar." He sighed, finally getting it out of his mouth. Was it just him, or did he feel a weight being lifted off of him?

Shane nodded, taking in the words. He noticed how the boy wasn't being sarcastic. He could hear the honesty in the apology. A first for them all. "And I'm sorry for visiting Sonny. And for calling you a Repetitive Idiot."

"FINALLY!" The two of them jumped, turning their heads to the high pitched scream, coming from the kitchen. "You two finally get outside of your pretty little heads and somewhat come to your senses!"

"You tell them Mitchie," Sonny added, adding a smile to the scene. The two thought it would be at least a good twenty four hours before either of them at least admitted their mistakes. She was actually looking forward to having a girly sleepover.

She turned to look at the both of them. "Wow. You would think that I had to do something horrible to your two before you spilled. And we know that you're not lying!"

"... Or do we?" Mitchie added, smirking along with Sonny. The two of them had been having a blast this whole time playing around with their thoughts.

The two boys were speechless, not really caring that they had let down their defense for a few minutes. All they could think about was whether or not the girls had heard them admit their love...

**Hit or Miss?**


	14. Filler

**A.N: **High school has been keeping me from updating. It sucks, that I have all Honors classes so I get twice the amount of work. But I'm trying to keep up. Here's something to pass the time, but it's not technically a full chapter.

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 14: **Filler Chapter

She walked out into the evening air, a smail broad across her face. Things had gone more smoothly than either girls had hoped. After all, boys could be so difficult at times...Well, anyone could be that difficult at times. Either way, they had an early start on their last two tasks. She was sure it was going to be a day later than this.

And it was nice to see an old friend. After Mitchie had died, they both were able to see each other. But when the time came that she herself knew that assisting Chad Dylan Cooper was her assignment, their days together grew short. And Michie had Shane to take care of too. Things eventually had gotten in the way.

She had to admit that even though she didn't mind being with Chad, it was nice to have some girl time. Have someone else there to talk about things guys wouldn't like to talk about. Like fashion. Feelings. And of course, guys.

Things had gotten so confusing between herself and Chad. It was obvious she knew he loved her. But she didn't want to believe it.

How could she, anyways? After the things he did after she died. And even the way he treated her while she was alive wasn't exactly the greatest...

But it wasn't the worst either.

Always making fun of her and looking for an argument whenever she was around. It was like she was some toy of his; always their for when he needed something to do.

Even as those thoughts swirled her head, she still kept the smile on her face. Even though the bright, cheery person inside of her was gone, it didn't mean she had to stop being happy. Things had turned out better than they had planned.

Things had gone somewhat well. And Mitchie had given her advice.

Chad had done things to her that weren't very forgivable. In truth, she would get revenger now that she had the chance. But since he loved her, she couldn't do that. She couldn't help try and wonder if she loved him back...

Either way. He still was going to pay. And by pay, she wasn't going to be the nice, goody Sonny that he knew. It was going to get harder on him as she played with his feelings...only long enough to annoy the teenage boy out of him.

Her smile grew wider. "This is going to be fun..." She trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't want him to hear what she was saying.

"Where are we going?" She turned to meet those bright blue eyes. It was obvious he was confused, they had after all walked out of Shane's house after dark.

"Follow me."

**Hit or Miss?**


	15. Here Comes Trouble

**A.N:** As all of you may know, school is a blast. So yeah. I tried to make this chapter fun, and longer. So I hope you all like. Also, if you like the Jonas Brothers please check out the first Jonas Brothers Collaboration Channel on Youtube, that my friend's and I started. We would love if you subscribed, there are vlogs and contests coming up! If you like the lyrics to the songs on the chapters, feel free to PM me to ask who sings them. I'm pretty sure you'll all love these songs.

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 15: Here Comes Trouble**

_"She's a razor, cutting me deep  
Lemme lemme and repeat.  
She's like a pistol, pointed at me, smoking from her head to her feet.  
She's a life taker  
Double agent in heels, but I love the way she  
making me feel.  
She's like the baddest girl I've ever seen,  
it's so hard to walk away with her hand's all over me."_

It was almost to dark to see anything now. His eyes gazed rapidly, a little too worried from the unfamiliar territory around him. He wasn't exactly used to the fact that he was being led somewhere...He was usually the leader at times like these.

But now he was following Sonny.

Even for Chad Dylan Cooper, there was a first for everything.

His lips parted, words stopping at his throat. Part of him was begging himself to ask where they were going, and why. The other part was loving the mysterious feeling he was getting from the moment. This was one moment in his life that was probably only going to happen once, so why should he ruin the moment?

If there was one.

He decided to leave the moment as it was. For the first time since Sonny had shown up, he was finally letting down his defenses...

But ever since she had shown up, his defenses weren't as strong as they had been. They had been breaking down slowly; that was the thing he was afraid of. Now there might be nothing left after this...

"Come here." Her voice interrupted his thoughts, waking him up to the situation at hand. It was obvious how confused and hopeless he was at this moment. She smirked.

To her, this was so much easier than she thought. She was self-conscious, wondering whether if she was doing things right or not. But by the look on his face, and his body language, she was obviously doing this right...And better than she hoped.

It was actually a lot of fun.

"Wh-what?" He asked, making sure his voice didn't crack with weakness. Chad didn't know why he wasn't able to respond with a comment of his or a movement to defy her actions.

She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully. "You heard me correctly."

Of course he did. But he still wasn't believing that those words were coming out of her mouth. Sonny Monroe just didn't say things like that on a normal basis, especially in a voice like that. It never happened, unless she was challenging him to something.

Did that mean she was challenging him now?

He neared her, taking a stop. They hadn't been that far apart to begin with. "Good enough?" He asked, regaining his speech. He matched her smirk with one of his own.

"Yep." She grabbed his hand, closing her eyes for just a moment.

But in that moment, he decided to close his eyes too. Maybe he thought something was going to happen. And amazingly, something did.

When he had closed his eyes, he knew that they were standing at the edge of the park. It was pitch black; the street lamp was the only source of light illuminating their surroundings. They were at the park. He was sure of it.

But when his eyes opened, he was facing crashing waves and seagulls as the smell of salt wrinkled his nose. It was a little lighter, since he was able to see the lighter streaks in her hair. But it was darker than sunset.

He turned to the right, where more sand and water lay. It stretched on into the distance; the waves and the wind the only sound. It appeared that no one else was there besides the two of them.

He blinked, not believing it. He knew that they were just at a park. And now they were on one of the most beautiful beaches he had ever seen. That just wasn't possible.

He turned back to look at her, finding that she had taken a seat on the cool sand. "How did you do that?" To her, he sounded star struck. And that was quiet amusing, knowing that Chad Dylan Cooper was a star himself.

"Do what?" She sounded innocent. "You mean this?" She shrugged. "I just did. It's something you can do when you're someone like me."

"Then why didn't you do this when we had to go all over the place? It would have made things so much easier." She didn't bother responding. The selfish him was surfacing again, and she didn't feel like arguing with him about that at the moment.

"Where are we anyways?"

Sonny smirked, knowing that it was driving him crazy. He had no idea where they were, or what to do. For once he was helpless. "Who knows."

"Are you serious?" He asked, but even she knew he was only joking around. Then again, he still might be wondering if she was telling the truth on the inside. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," she replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She loved the beach. Even though she didn't live near an ocean when she was younger, a Great Lake was still good enough. As long as there was sand and water, she was good.

Even with her eyes closed, she could tell that Chad was still searching the unfamiliar territory. She pictured his clear blue eyes attempting to make out the waves as the sun went further and further away from them, leaving the darkness to take over. This was her chance to show him that she wasn't the Sonny he knew...

And loved.

It was time to get back at him for doing those horrible things to her friend's. Sure, she was playing with his heart. But she wasn't going to break it. So what if she messed with it a little? It wasn't anything compared to ruining someones life, like he had.

What was she going to do? Tease him? Help him? Just go with the flow and see where it went? Either way, she had to show him that she wasn't that girl that they all thought she was. Of course, he already knew that. Knew that she back talked him more than she did, and showed other things of defiance and leadership. Now it was her turn to show that she was a girl that could take a heart.

Her eyes opened to see that the sun had once again moved closer towards the horizon, making things darker than they already were. But it still wasn't complete darkness. Chad had taken a seat next to her, finally giving up with a way out. She smirked. Like he wanted a way out. Only if he knew...

She studied him for a moment, not really caring if he noticed she was checking him out. He was the guy to wear his short sleeve dress shirt with a tie, and jeans. A little mix of professional and casual. He played it well, but not well enough.

Sonny was still pondering the way to actually start this.

"Wow Monroe. I love that you're checking me out..." Chad stated, trailing off to see if he could get her to blush.

"I know. I love it too," she replied, looking into his eyes. Even in the dark, she could see that the cerulean lit up his face. His eyes were so bright and inviting... "But isn't it a little hot out for you to be wearing that tie?"

She couldn't tell if he noticed she was lying or not. Sure, it was summer. And they were in Colorado. But it was also about ten at night, on the beach. It wasn't exactly the hottest where they were now...

"Not really. I don't find it too hot out Sonny, unless you're talking about yourself..."

Ahh. Now he was turning the game on her, without even realizing what was happening. Only he would be able to figure it with out really knowing the truth. It had been so hard figuring out how to start this, but now it was a piece of cake.

Everything around her seemed to stop as the words formed in her mouth. It was now or never to start this, and even she was ashamed to say that she was nervous. "Actually Chad Dylan Cooper, I was talking about _us_."

And with that, she grabbed just under the knot of his tie and pulled him closer to her. She wasn't afraid now, as he stumbled forward. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen. He never thought Sonny could be so...rough?

They were inches apart, and he had the deepest urge to kiss her. But she wasn't doing anything, and he wasn't going to make the move. So far, he liked that Sonny was controlling him. But at the same time, he didn't like it. It was time to show her what he could do. "C'mon Chad, you know you want to," she taunted, licking her lips.

And he did.

"Ah Monroe, I do. And you know it, but you know you want to too." Even though it was fun when Sonny had the lead, she had to learn that he dominated.

"Ah." She pulled pack, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. Guys could be so naive at times. "This is where you become cocky, now isn't it? Well then. Nothing for you then."

His smirk left his face, causing her to smirk even bigger. He thought he was actually going to get the lead in this. But she was too quick for him. Sonny knew what he was playing at. And because he was trying to match her stance, he wasn't going to get anything.

But even she was just playing.

Before he could even do anything else, she looked at him, smirking still. When she leaned in, that was when she knew she had him in her grasp. For even he couldn't escape the kiss.

**Hit or Miss?**


	16. Meet Me on the Equinox

**A.N:** So how is everyone? Sorry for such a long wait. I've been doing NanoWrimo. But I ended up giving up, but I'm still writing my own story. I got to about ten thousand words. And today, I'm updating three stories and adding two one shots. Haha, which I've written all this week. So I hope you enjoy the chapter :) If you get bored, go and check out some things on my profile. Follow me on Twitter. Join my Jonas Brothers collab channel. You know, what ever you want :)  


* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 16: **Meet Me on the Equinox

_Meet me on the equinox  
Meet me halfway  
The sun is perched at it's highest peak  
In the middle of the day_

_And let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
And as we walk in the dimming light  
Oh darling understand_

_That everything, everything ends_

He didn't really know what to expect. One moment she was talking, teasing him until he could barely reply anymore. The next, her lips were on his as his mind drifted to pure bliss.

Of course he had dreamed of this moment at least a million times before. And his dreams went further, as all guys would hope. But for some reason, it was different than he imagined. Instead of dreaming it, it was now reality.

He pulled her close, afraid that the moment would end and he would open his eyes to find that it was all his imagination. That everything he had grown to love was back would be gone in the blink of an eye.

To him, it felt like forever. In truth, the whole scene lasted about five seconds. It was sweet and pure yet rough and wanting. It was mixed together. This confused him, because things like that didn't go well together.

Like the two of them.

But everything changed, didn't it? That was what the world was about? Changing in the most unexpected way…

And it was even more unexpected that she pulled back. He wanted more. But she was taking it. How could she not? Didn't she enjoy it too?

His thoughts consumed him, freaking him our more. How the bliss he was feeling only moments ago was already gone as worries flooded him. Was he not what she wanted? Or was it just that he was a terrible kisser?

He had kissed plenty of girls in his past. All of them had always wanted more, or went off to tell the story of how she was the one that Chad wanted. That it was amazing and was better than any dream she had or any story she had ever read. And again and again, it was the same story. But had the plot line changed?

It was like a smack in the face for him. How did she not want to continue? The feelings he felt…It was like every inch of him was on fire. He felt a flame, a spark, that went through his whole body at that exact moment. It was a different feeling then what he was used to. She had to be feeling the same thing…

But what if she wasn't?

It was obvious what emotion was coming to him. He had felt it towards her ever since they met, but now it was resurfacing after those years with out her. Love. That was it. Now that they had kissed, it confirmed it.

There was no way lying out of it now.

The thing that hurt him the most would be if she didn't feel the same towards him. Isn't that what happened in reality? That all stories lied if they had happy endings? Because in most lives, there were never happy endings.

And he was afraid this was how his was going to be.

He sat there, staring at her beautiful figure in front of him. She was staring out towards the beach, even though he was sure there was nothing to see. It was too dark out now to really see anything. All he could do was hear the waves crashing to the shore and his own frantic heart beat.

Chad was sure Sonny wasn't going to say anything else. Maybe she did enjoy it, she was just keeping that fact to herself. She probably knew things that Chad didn't. Or maybe she was focusing on getting all of their tasks done so his soul would be saved.

After all, there was no way they could be together if he wasn't good.

She had her eyes closed, all of the memories coming to her. The ones from when she was alive, and the ones after. Anything that was locked up in the back was now coming to the front. The car crash. The lies she had found out. When she was first accepted on So Random! When Chad and her had first met. When Tawni and her finally became friends…

She had to suppress the laughs that were coming towards her. As much as she had enjoyed the kiss they had just shared, she didn't want herself to. That was getting back at Chad at what he had done when she was gone.

Now she could have kissed him again and tortured him some more. But honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to. She had the possibility of getting lost too. She was stronger than she used to be. And like she already had, she was not falling for him again.

Because there was no way you could do it twice.

So Chad had fell for her…For some reason, she saw this coming. Not really, but it was like she was expecting something from him. And now she had found that something. And right now, it wasn't like he was ashamed of liking her.

She knew that back then, he would have been. Not ashamed, but the would wanted it to be a secret. So no one but them knew that they were in love. Love? Could she even call it that in her perspective? To her, it was something. But she didn't know what to call it.

And even if it was, she was sure she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Who said Chad was going to complete all of the tasks? For all they knew, he could be gone the second they started the fourth task. Every second, there was a chance he could die. And if he did, there was no way to retrieve his soul. Forever it would be lost.

If he had only done good. That would make things much easier. For all she knew, she might not even be dead right now if he was good. She might not have died at a young age to have to be his guardian angel later in his life…

Was she even a guardian angel? She had no idea if she could call it that. And what did they do? Watched over a life they were given?

But she wasn't giving his life. She was saving it, so that didn't count. Or did it? Either way, to many questions came to her. Why was it that she was confused when Chad was near? Everything was so much easier with out him around.

"That's it," she stated, not realizing she said it out loud. He jumped by the sound of her voice. He wasn't expecting her to say anything for a while. "We're going on to one of the last tasks."

Chad cleared his throat, trying to sound strong. "Which would be…?" Even though the words came out fine, he felt himself shaking. How could she just act like nothing happened between them?

"Going to see Portlyn."

**Hit or Miss?**


	17. Rose Garden

**A.N: **Ahh. My only excuse is school. It's mid term time. Ugh. So yeah. The story is almost over :(. But I'm still loving writing this story. Here is where the twist happens. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
****Chapter 17: **Rose Garden

"_She was young but not naive  
Always wise beyond her years  
Hoping that no one would see  
Every time she dried her tears."_

The first thing that Chad could register was that out of all of the people that Sonny had the chance to see, she would choose Portlyn.

It had taken him a good minute or two to stop staring insanely into the darkness and to realize that she was telling the truth. Her words were truthful, not mocking him with jealousy. Or amusement. But he had still wondered why out of such a sweet moment between them, she would bring up his ex?

Now he might be stereotyping here, but didn't most girls not want to go and talk about guys' exes? Especially if they had shared something special between them? Because honestly, Chad didn't want to hear about the guys Sonny had seen when she was alive. He was pretty sure it would tear him apart on the inside.

And yet, he didn't have the chance to even ask why Portlyn was the next person they were going to see. Sonny had made them reappear at the door of her house. It was weird how they could just float from one place to the next, but even he didn't bother to question again.

She would probably just give him the same answer.

He looked up at Sonny. She was standing still, her back straight with a stance that meant confidence. What could she be so confident about anyway?

The ring of the doorbell somewhat brought him back to reality. This was going to be hard. The last time he had seen Portlyn was almost a year and half ago, when they had broken up. Ever since the end of Mackenzie Falls, the two of them had been going out.

Honestly, he didn't know what they had become. It was the usual dates and hanging out, but he tired of it. There wasn't anything there. No spark. No pull. She was just a great friend he had turned to when he thought something had been there.

After he called it off, he didn't know what to make of it. She didn't want to see him anymore. Even though he was sure she had been okay with them breaking up, he had no idea why they didn't see each other. Time healed things, didn't it?

Sonny had her gazed fixed on the door before it even opened. Standing there was Portlyn. She was as pretty as she had always remembered, but something was off about her. Sonny had no idea what it was. Maybe it was the shocked look in her eyes, or maybe it was the fact that Chad was at the doorstep.

Either way, one of those things had to add to it.

"Chad?! Is that really you? Like the Chad Dylan Cooper that I haven't seen in who knows how many years?" Her voice was higher pitched than Sonny remembered, but again she could tell that there was something off about it.

When they were younger, Chad had always complained that Portlyn should have not talked with out a script. Even though Sonny was never great friend's with the Mackenzie Falls girl, they had talked on occasion. She had to admit that Portlyn was smart, she just wouldn't show it. Sonny concluded that the act was probably just for Chad.

Honestly, she didn't know why Portlyn did it. But at the same time, she understood.

"Hi Portlyn. How are you?" Somehow, he got out the words. She shuffled him inside. But little did she know that Sonny was right behind them.

"Oh wow. Um, okay I guess. Things are different. What about you Chad?"

Sonny had made her way towards the couch, making herself comfortable. He glanced at the girl, feigning annoyance. "Different too. A lot has happened over the past few days." Portlyn nodded in agreement, understanding.

Chad also made himself comfortable on the couch next to Sonny as Portlyn went into the kitchen to grab something. "There's something different about here," Sonny remarked, trying to peer into the other room from her seat.

"Really? I mean, she is different. I haven't seen her in a while. And usually people have changed over the years," he replied. He was about to continue, but Portlyn had walked back into the room.

She eyed him suspiciously, but the look was over as she placed some food on the table. Small little fruit tarts with cream cheese. Sonny raised an eyebrow. Fancy snacks for fancy people. "Would you like anything to drink?"

He picked up one of the pretty little tarts. "No thank you. Although I am here for something else…"

"Which would be…" It was hard to tell whether or not Portlyn was happy to see him sitting in her living room. By the way Chad had told the story of the break up, it was easy to conclude that she had probably not taken it well. After all, true love was hard to come by…

Which was reality. Portlyn loved Chad. But Chad didn't love her back. Why couldn't life be like fairytales?

Chad wanted to say it. But it was harder to say the words than to just think them. Sonny gave him a look that said get-on-with-it, but it was like the words wouldn't form. "I-uh," he took another bite of the pastry.

Portlyn was patient, never saying anything else. But even Sonny could tell that she was anticipating the words he would say. She would be too, if it was the first thing her ex boyfriend said to her in a few years. "Am s-sorry."

Sonny was waiting for the fight. The argument that would break out because of the truth of the meaning. To Sonny, the words were true. But as an ex girlfriend, most wouldn't believe those words. Especially if they were coming from a superficial celebrity that didn't bother to call even a month after the break up.

It was even worse that Chad had meant a lot more than just a boyfriend to Portlyn. Sonny never heard the whole story, but the way that the woman looked at him now was a look like no other. She had truly been in love with him.

Sonny's heart almost broke at that moment. To have the person you love ignore you after breaking your heart was unbearable. But having that person back with out a reason was even worse. She didn't even know how Portlyn could sit in front of him with out making a face. She was sure she wouldn't even have opened the door if that had ever happened to her.

Chad too had seemed to realize the mess he was getting himself into. And since it wasn't his home, there was no telling what would happen. Would she yell? Kick him out? Just laugh and say that she didn't believe him? Either way, he was prepared for anything…

It had seemed that a lot of unexpected things had been happening over the past week or so. He looked up to see Portlyn's eyes studying his. "You know Chad…

"I honestly had no idea if I ever was going to see you again. So you could tell that I was just a little shocked when you showed up on my doorstep and who knows what time at night. I should have yelled at your, or told you to go away.

"But I couldn't. And now you're here, sitting on my couch saying that you are sorry. I shouldn't believe you. Because if you were truly sorry, you would have been here months ago. You would have called. Anything to get my attention again.

"I don't know. You have no idea how many times this moment between us has ran through my mind so many times. And yet, I had no idea what you would say to me. I had no idea how I would react either. I guess I always thought I would break down crying, but I'm not."

She shrugged, laughing at herself for looking like a fool in front of him. But yet, she didn't care anymore. "There was only one thing that made me think of forgiving you. Because you yourself wouldn't convince me anymore."

This intrigued Sonny, making her lean closer to the girl. She had to admit that she had to agree with Portlyn. Chad wasn't enough to convince anybody to do anything if they knew him well enough. He could persuade the media and his fans, but to the ones that were close, he didn't have a chance.

When Chad didn't answer, Portlyn took that as the cue to continue with her heartfelt moment. She took a breath, and looked up to stare at the boy. But in a brief moment, her eyes met Sonny's.

"Because I know Sonny Monroe convince you to believe your own words."

**Hit or Miss?**


	18. Tied Together With A Smile

**A.N:** Now that I thought about it, the story is only three/fourths done. So I guess you can say we have maybe five chapters left. So for the long wait I made this chapter long ! And here the cliffhanger is explained and what not. So who bought Nick Jonas's album? I did ! And it's amazing. Everyone who would like to see me write a Channy FF based off of 'Last Time Around' tell me in your review.

Here on the East Coast, it snowed. A lot. Let's say about a foot and half maybe. So I was stuck inside doing homework about the Odyssey. And I'm thinking that some hubris might have rubbed off a bit on this chapter. Brennah, you would know. Also, check out theJoshuaClark on Twitter and Stephanie Hanvey on Youtube. They're both upcoming singers I'm pretty sure will rock your world!

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 18:** Tied Together With A Smile

_"Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone"  
_

There were no words for the moment at hand. Chad's mouth hung open in shock. Sonny's eyes had widened, but even she saw it coming…

After all, she was the one that could tell that something was off about Portlyn when they had first arrived. Now only if Chad had believed her and realized it himself, they wouldn't be in this position.

"What are you talking about?" In less than a minute, Chad had went from a shocked teenage boy to an Oscar winning actor. "You know Sonny has been dead, for like, years now." He feigned sadness, his lip quivering. "Can we not talk about her? Please?"

Even though she didn't need to breath, Sonny felt her breath catch in her throat. If they were lucky, Portlyn wouldn't see through Chad's delicate façade. And even she had to admit that Chad was one of the greatest actors she had ever seen. But yet, she didn't know if he had won an Oscar or not.

Portlyn had an empathetic look on her face. To Sonny, she looked like she wanted to reach out and grab Chad's hand for comfort. But neither Portlyn or Chad would take that step, even if it meant one step closer to repairing the damage that had been made.

"Oh Chad." Sonny let out a sigh of relief. At least Portlyn was going against her last words. "I know she passed away years ago." Chad's eyes flickered to meet hers for a second.

"Yeah."

"But I don't know why you're so sad. She's sitting right next to you." Her recent façade turned into the truth as her eyes met Sonny's shocked ones. Actually, she was more confused than shocked, but that's not what it looked like.

"No she's not. What are you talking about? Are you okay Port?" Chad retorted. He still couldn't believe that she could somehow see Sonny for what she was. That was impossible…

Or was it?

Portlyn laughed. Even though she could clearly see the supposedly deceased some-what crew member on her couch across from her, Chad wouldn't believe her. She knew he wouldn't have though…

But she had a reason to Sonny. It wasn't a shock to her. Somehow, she just…knew.

"Yes I'm okay Chad," she replied, looking him in the eye. Hopefully, he would get the idea that she wasn't joking. And in fact, she knew that Sonny herself was a 'ghost' if they wanted to call her that. "Now the question is, are you okay?"

As a host, she knew the right and wrong things to do. Even though she hadn't had as many guests as she would have in the past few months, she still knew how to put them first. And right now, she felt that she was being a bad host. "Hey Sonny. How are you?"

The two girls exchanged a glance. So Portlyn had found out Sonny's secret. But little did Portlyn know that Sonny almost guessed hers as well… "Eh. Not as good as I wish I was. But you know. It's not every day that I'm stuck with the Chad Dylan Cooper trying to get his life back on track." She said it with a hint of annoyance as she let her back fall against the couch. At least now she could be comfortable "You?"

The darker brunette gave the two a sad smile and shrugged. "I bet you're better off than I've been. Things are certainly…different." With the last word, she eyed Chad slowly.

His mouth was closed, but he was still gaping silently. How could she see her? "Wait, so you definitely can see Sonny? Like, she doesn't look weird, or invisible, or not like Sonny?"

"Yeah. She looks like the Sonny Monroe I knew." Portlyn eyed Sonny more closely. She didn't bother getting up from the couch, seeing that they were now all leaning towards each other. "Except she's older. Sort of. And she seems different."

"In a good way?" It wasn't Sonny who asked the question, it was Chad himself. "Or bad?"

"What if I told you both?" She still couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the fact he was still all over Sonny. When the girl first came into the studio, she could tell Chad had changed. At first, it was something she just blew off. But it turned into something that everyone couldn't help but notice.

And every time she saw them, jealousy filled her. How could a girl from Wisconsin that told jokes get someone like Chad? Not that Sonny wasn't pretty or anything, she just thought that she would have a better chance. Being one of his good friend's and all, she was hoping it would be one of those fairytale endings.

But in the end, she just got over him. When they had started going out, she thought that she had finally won. It was sad to see Sonny leave at such a young age, but she was finally out of the picture. Now, Portlyn felt horrible for even thinking those thoughts years ago. As lonely as she was on the inside, she saw that Chad and Sonny belonged. Even if there was no way they could for now…

Sonny left Chad to ponder Portlyn's questions. "I'm glad to see you and all. We were finally becoming friend's when the incident…um, occurred. But I have a feeling I might be getting to know you really well too soon." There was worry in the girl's brown eyes. "That's not a good thing that you can see me."

They both looked at her intensely. Chad was still confused, and Sonny was scared for her. What were they waiting to see? It would be a lie to say that she didn't know what was going on. It was all going to end soon anyways, so why bother?

"I know," Portlyn replied. Sonny couldn't help but admire the girl's ability to stay strong even though many things were killing her on the inside.

Chad was still going back and forth between the two, trying to decipher what was going on. "Wait, why is it a bad thing that she can see you? Portlyn, are you okay?" He had tried to cover up his own worry with confusion, but even good actors were bad in moments that actually mattered.

"I guess you can say that I'm okay Chad," she replied with weak eyes. Even before she knew that these two would be in her house, she promised that she wouldn't cry. "I got over it awhile ago. And I guess I just knew how to live with it."

Chad and Sonny exchanged a sad glance. Sonny knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure if the guess she had formulating in her mind was exact. Chad on the other hand, had just started to understand at what Portlyn was hinting. He sniffled.

"Port." His voice was shaking, but it was as clear and smooth as they both remembered. "What's wrong?" He couldn't let the words out, but they were forming on his lips. In the end, even he knew what was up. "You're dying, aren't you?"

There. He had let the words out. He didn't want to, and even as they came out they were poisonous on his lips. But he had a feeling that no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, those words were true.

She let out a laugh. It was saddened, yet sarcastic at the same time. But after that little moment of a rebellion, Portlyn got serious. "Yeah, I am."

There weren't words in the air as the last breath they took slowly ended. Chad had tears in his eyes. Sonny just didn't have the words. Portlyn, on the other hand seemed unaffected by either of them. She just started, waiting for the moment to pass and more words to be spoken.

But moments like these took some time getting used do, didn't they?

Eventually though, Chad regained some sort of composure. He looked at Portlyn with teary eyes, trying to hold back his own tears. It was funny how he was the one crying, and not her. Sonny wept on the inside, but she secretly knew the life beyond this one would be better for her.

Instead of waiting for them to say something, Portlyn decided that the silence had gone for too long. It was her turn to tell instead of leaving them guessing. "A month or two after you broke up with me, I found out I had cancer. Leukemia." She smiled sadly.

"And instead of going public about it, I kept it quite. Only my family and a few of my friend's know. Like you know Chloe from Mackenzie Falls." Sonny nodded her head. She did know who the other star was, even though they had never met. "She knows too. And so does Nico and Grady. Everyone kept it on the down low, so I didn't have to worry that other people would hear the news.

"They did the testing's and tried various treatments. And once I thought it had gone away, it would come back." The words coming out of her mouth were slower and softer than she had started off. "I think there were rumors of what was going on, but I didn't care.

"In the end, I decided to just stop everything. The treatments, the medication, and all the different doctors. I couldn't live like that. Instead, I just kinda left it all without looking back."

Sonny grasped the fact that as Portlyn talked, she realized that the girl wasn't afraid of what was about to come. Unlike Sonny, she was preparing for death slowly and living life while she still had it. "And you didn't ask how much time you had, didn't you?" Sonny asked, eyeing the girl.

Portlyn shook her head. "Nope. I didn't want to know. I would live my life like I would every day. But I made a promise to myself that I would somehow make each day a little bit better and more full. Like I've gotten a lot of things that I've wanted to do." She grabbed the mug that had been in front of her. It was full of hot chocolate, her favorite drink. "Like sky diving and going to another country to help out."

Now the tears were rolling down his cheek. Chad didn't care that they saw. The arrogant, self absorbed, star was letting his weakness show to his two closest girls. He didn't find it sad that he was the only one crying, just touching in some way. Sonny patted his back from a moment as Portlyn got up off from her seat and came to sat down next to him.

It was nothing like how it should have been. If it was his way, Sonny wouldn't be dead. Portlyn wouldn't be dying. And he wouldn't be who he was. Life would be fun and easy, and full of love and hardships. But yet, it turned out the things closest to him were falling apart.

He should be comforting Portlyn, not the other way around. Sonny was at his right while Portlyn was on his left. Both girls had a special place in his heart. And right now both girls were weeping along with him. Not physically, but he could feel it emotionally.

"There were a few more things that I wasn't able to complete yet. But I'm not dead yet, am I?" Sonny reached for Portlyn's hand as the two girls comforted him. No, Portlyn wasn't dead yet, but she was pretty close. "Chad, you understand why I can see Sonny now, can't you?"

Yes. He did.

But if he were to choose, he wished neither of them saw her in the first place.

**Hit or Miss?**


	19. The Climb

**A.N: **It's 1 in the morning here. And let's say I'm so tired I'm typing with my eyes closed (No joke). Hope you enjoy reading (I think that's all I can really type).

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation**  
**Chapter 19:** The Climb

_"Every step I'm taking  
every move I'm making,  
feels lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking._

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high..."_

She layed there, staring into the darkness above. Earlier, she had noticed the intricate details of the guest room that she had been allowed to stay in. But even with her heightened senses, things seemed to blur together.

Her thoughts had taken over, making everything else irrelevant.

They had been together for about seven days now. Glancing at the clock, 11:00 glared through the dark in the obnoxious red light. In less than sixty minutes, it would be the eighth day that she had been back in his life

They had argued. Made peace with Nico and Grady. Avoided the wondering paparazzi. Helped out the homeless. Sort of figured things out with Shane and Mitchie. And finally they had uncovered a secret that she would have rather not known.

Sonny had never been close with the girl, but hearing the pain under her strong stature made her wanted to break down in tears. It was hard. Through her life, she was only exposed to few of the depressions of others. The first time was when she had seen her own father pass away from a heart attack.

She was pretty young when the incident happened. One night she had fallen asleep after the sweet sound of her father's voice, and in the morning she woke up at her grandparent's house. When she had asked why, they had told her that daddy had gotten really sick and needed the doctor's help.

At the age of five, she didn't catch the worry or fatigue in her grandma's and grandpa's movements. She cried in worry that her father would be okay, just like most little children would. But he didn't make it.

Of course the memory had been drowned out with other happier moments, but still Sonny couldn't remember the deeper feeling she had felt when the news came. She figured out that she wasn't old enough to really realize the meaning of life and death, and cursed herself as she got older that she never understood until then.

Tears didn't come to her eyes as she wandered and stayed in the past. When she had passed, she never did actually get to see her father again. The only person she knew was Tawni.

There were different places you could go after your time here. At least, that was what she had thought. In truth, the after world was just as confusing as the world that she had once lived in, possibly even more detailed. Sonny had been given someone to look over, just like Mitchie had been. Tawni was there, but not physically. So far, her friend could have probably seen every single thing that has happened so far.

Actually, now that she thought about it she could probably be with her friend right now.

Because she couldn't go to sleep, it wasn't like she had anything else to do for another eight hours or so. And by the time that they all got up, they would have to wish Portlyn well and be one their way again. She didn't even know how to begin that one...

But what really sucked was that she didn't even know what his final task was. So she had no idea where they had to go.

All she had to do was will it. Like she had brought Chad to different places, she cleared her mind and thought of her friend. In an instant, she felt the sheets disappear from under her.

"Sonny!" Arms enclosed around her, pulling her into a hug that was needed. "Oh my gosh, you survived living with Pooper for a week! How did you do it? Is he an angel now, or is he still screwed?"

She hugged back with what she could, but Tawni's questions crashed into her head again and again. When they pulled away, she gave her a look. "He's not done yet."

The blond eyed her, sighing. "I should have known he wasn't done yet. Chad would never cooperate that easily. How are you here then? I told you I couldn't help you." Sonny realized that they were on set of So Random!.

Except it was no longer the set of their show. Their show had ended pretty much after their deaths. So now it was another stage for another show that Condor Studios thought would be a hit. If it was, she honestly didn't care. It didn't matter to her anymore.

But the emptiness of the place struck something within her.

But more importantly, Tawni's words had struck her. What did she mean that she wasn't allowed to help? Sonny glanced at her friend. "I knew you were lying. I mean, I'm here aren't I? And I know I'm not asleep because you and I both know that we don't do that."

"Yeah I did," her friend replied, sighing softly. "But you have to understand, I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

Sonny looked around, wondering. Of course Tawni would know that she had come for help, not a quick hello. Things like that didn't really work like that for them. Time worked differently. Since this was forever, everything was quick. So a week with Chad had felt like an actual week. If she had been in her own time, it would have felt like an hour. So why would Sonny have to drop by and ask what was up?

Without all the hustle and bustle of chatty teens, stressed adults, and working crew, they both never realized how quiet the place was. Had they even been on the set when no one was around? "That's the thing though; I honestly have no idea what it is!"

"Are you sure you don't know? To be honest, I think you know deep down inside. But you won't go too far to see since you've been hiding your feelings the whole time with him." Her friend's words were wise, but they sounded nothing like Tawni. Even in their new world they still had part of their old selves with them.

No matter how much they didn't want to.

Sonny thought. About everything. Books. People. Animals. Foods. None of it made sense to her in any means possible. Even if they did, how did they have to do with Chad?

The people he had tormented had forgiven him. Well, sort of anyways. He did charity work. Chad was actually changing himself, which also added to the reason of all of this. Without learning from your mistakes, there was no knowledge gained. It would have been useless to go through these tasks and end with the same Chad they had started off with.

Right now, there was no one else that Sonny could think of that needed Chad. Most would think that Zora would want to see him, but she didn't. And there was no reason for that.

Besides the different crews, no one else knew what had happened of the lies Chad had spoken about. It was pretty much Chad, Zora, Nico and Grady. After what happened, Nico and Grady loathed him. Zora just kinda went away, going back to her hometown.

The rest of the So Random! cast hadn't talked after that. No one tried to reach out to one another, considering the events that had tumbled to a crash of their lives. And Chad never reached out either, never bothering to apologize until now. Truth was Zora didn't hate Chad.

Sonny and Tawni knew that she probably disliked him with a passion, but it wasn't hate. And even if it was, Zora had understood what had gone on. Understood enough to ignore the rumors, deny them with the truth, and step away. The only reason that they knew this was because she wasn't on Chad's list.

To be on the list that Chad had to go see meant that Chad had done something terrible wrong to earn their mistrust. The people he had talked to were ones that looked at him in different ways than most did. The ones who really knew what kind of man the boy had turned into.

To Nico, Grady, Shane, and Portlyn, Chad was disgusting. He lied, defied rules, and broke hearts. To even imagine being in one of their positions made Sonny feel her heart was beating quickly- and that was impossible. It had made her feel like nothing in the world mattered after that one moment where it all crashed down.

Sonny didn't know why Zora understood Chad. She had always been the one that almost hated the boy the most. But when it came to this, it was almost like Zora had seen it coming. But Sonny would never get the chance to talk to her again in this life…

The click of Tawni's heel on the concrete broke her concentration. She sighed, playing with a strand of her hair. "I don't know what it is." Her eyes were wide with concentration and her body was still. But she could feel her voice being to crack.

The pressure. It was just so hard to keep up with it all. Seeing her old friend's again, finding out a secret…She could just hope that Mitchie was holding up as well as she was. Actually, she wished that every single person who had made a huge mistake realized what they had done. Whether or not they fixed it was up to them, but at least when it was realized it would always be in the front of your thoughts.

She felt two arms wrap around her again, spreading much needed warmth through her body. Except this time, it wasn't a welcoming hug. It was one of reassurance and strength, the things her friend had always had. "Oh Sonny, I want to give it away but I can't. But I know you do know, I saw you realize it before."

Tawni's words were whispered, but in to her they were like an Ipod on full volume. They rang in her head a few more times, echoing across the distance of thoughts. Why did it have to be so hard just to save him? Why was _she_ the one forced to be stuck with the guy to do this…?

And almost instantly, things fell into place.

Of course she had to be the one to do all of this. Because without her, he wouldn't have had a second chance. And without that chance, he was condemned to the aches of life for eternity.

She had to do this for him.

Because of her, that was what had started this mess in the first place.

**Hit or Miss?**


	20. Baby

**A.N: **Heyyy ! What up everyone? So yeah, it's like forever when I update. I know. And it's going to be like this. But I'm getting somewhere ! I love the band All Star Weekend, so if I were you I'd go and check them out ! Please follow me on twitter :D I'm ForeverBelievin.

Oh yeah, I have a new poll up. Please go and vote, cause I need the results for a writing competition. The best one shot that you guys vote, I'll take it and change the characters to enter this writing competition. :D Enjoy !

* * *

**Celestial Infatuation  
Chapter 20:** Baby

_"Oh for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together.  
I wanna play it cool,  
but I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything,  
____I'll buy you any ring._

___________And I'm in pieces, baby fix me.  
____________And you shake me, till you wake me  
from this bad dream..._

_______________________I'm going down, down, down"_

It was almost impossible.

But at the same time, it wasn't.

When it came to Chad, everything that you thought wouldn't happen would. Everything you thought couldn't go wrong, could. And everything that you thought was normal would be weird when you became someone you were never supposed to be.

How was she was supposed to know that she would end up with him?

Sonny sighed. No matter how many times she asked herself that question, nothing would change. The past was gone and the future was quickly approaching. They always said that you should live like you're dying cause you never know when it would be your last…

Too bad she never took that advice.

When they had first met, Sonny would have never considered Chad a friend; More like an enemy. At times, they could possible be considered acquaintances… if they hadn't had an argument that day.

Sometimes, she even looked at their relationship as friend's. It was weird how they worked. One second they could be fighting, and the next they could be laughing their heads off at something the other had said. Chad had even helped and comforted her at times when she had most needed it.

Now that she thought of it, she had never been the one to comfort him. Of course he was the one that had ruined all of the sweet moments between them, but he had at least tried…

But now it was her turn to help him.

He had gotten himself into this mess. But Sonny knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this mess without her. If she left him right here, not saying a word on where she was going he would no doubt try to follow her. He needed her to continue…

Without her, he was damned.

Sonny sighed, stretching out in the luxurious bed under her. She had been laying there for hours, waiting for the sun to rise and shine some light into the room. The rays had yet to touch her, for there was just a hue of light streaming in from behind the curtains.

Tawni had somehow given her the answer. But Sonny couldn't positively say that she knew the whole part of it. That was the hard part of doing this; you might know what you have to do, but there was more to the journey that the eye couldn't see. And she was blind right now.

The sad part of this challenge was that Chad had to figure it out himself. So even if she figured it out soon, she would have no chance of telling him. Of course she could give hints and what not, but who was to say that Chad could catch on quickly?

There was really only one way to do this, and it was the opposite of what she had been doing this whole trip.

She blinked a few times, gripping the bed sheets and the let go. The bed was too soft for her liking. Lucky for her that she couldn't sleep.

He was going to be confused. Very confused. The whole time she had been with him, it had always been under her command. No matter what they did, she controlled what happened next and where they were going to go. She had told him what he had to do and why he had to do it…But not anymore.

Today, she was going to have to let him be in control.

And she wasn't too fond of that.

--

"Get up." The whisper that she had managed wasn't really a whisper, but to her it was better than nothing. With the state that Portlyn was in, Sonny didn't think that she would be able to hear them anyways. It was at such a random time, and Sonny was pretty sure that the old friend was asleep.

"Wha?" Chad looked up at her, his blue eyes gazing from beneath his sleepy eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Sonny? Is that you?"

"No, it's your mom. Seriously Chad get up." She didn't want to pull him up from the sheets but she was afraid that that idea would have to be followed. He gave her a weird look and rubbed his eyes some more.

Chad snickered, pulling his feet out from the blankets. "That would be pretty awkward actually…" She looked away, not really wanting to see him in his boxers. Sonny felt the heat rush to her face, but it would never show. "You know you should have knocked. I could have been sleeping naked."

"You would be the one to do that." And she probably was right. But he probably wouldn't at the same time. "Now take your half naked self and get ready. We gotta go."

"You're enjoying me like this."

"Oh definitely." She let sarcasm drip into the end of her sentence as their voices both raised in volume. Sonny lowered it at the last second, remembering that they weren't alone. As much as she secretly liked Chad, the bickering was still fun.

It took talent to be able to speak back to a man like him.

And since she had that talent, she might as well use it.

He got up and grabbed the clothes he was had been wearing yesterday from the desk in the corner. Portlyn had some guy clothes laying around since some of her old cast mates from various movies and shows she had done came a lot. And Sonny didn't really need to worry. But they were able to wash their clothes; they needed it.

She fell over, staring up at the ceiling. The bed he had been given was just as soft as hers. It was nice to sleep peacefully when so much had been going on. Except this bed smelled like Chad…

He had a nice smell which was a mix between some cologne that probably was worth more than his hair products and just the fragrance of himself. And together, Sonny had to admit that the smell was heavenly.

She sat up to see Chad pulling his jeans on, shirtless. And why hadn't he walked into the bathroom? Oh right. One, cause he was a guy. Two, he would do anything to 'piss' her off. Three, cause he was Chad.

"Like what you see?" Sonny looked up to see him eyeing her suggestively. "Cause you know, it's all for you. Just say the word and I-"

"Really Chad? Really?"

"You know it Monroe," he replied, winking. "So what are we doing anyways?"

"Quiet," she reminded him, putting her finger up to her mouth. It was like the universal sign for be quiet. "We're doing something different today…"

"Like what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confused. What did she mean by asking that question? If he got to choose what they were doing, he wouldn't be worrying about the fact that he was probably going to be tortured for the rest of eternity in his after life. Instead, he would want to spend some time with Sonny…

But like not the way that they had been so far.

"What do you think I mean?" He thought she meant what we she was saying. And if he was right, this was going to be a taste of something new…

Because now it was his chance to redeem all of those years he had lived with out her.

**Hit or Miss?**

**

* * *

P.S - **Go and vote in my poll & follow me on twitter ! ( ForeverBelievin )


End file.
